For the Love of a Billionaire
by cookiemonsta605
Summary: What do you do when you mom and stepfather sign you up for a dating show? You go with it and exactly what Izuku Midoriya does. He was definitely not expecting to be chosen out of all the applicants that had signed up, But then again Izuku's luck had always been spectacular.
1. Chapter 1

The stunned look on Izuku Midoriya's face and the silence that followed should've been enough to let his parents know what state of mind he was in. He was shocked, possibly a little pissed, definitely feeling exposed at the moment. His parents did not just say what he thought he heard, had they?

Midoriya shook his head in confusion as he stared at his parents, who were sitting across the table from him."I'm sorry i think i heard you wrong. Run that by me again." he says as he leans forward resting his elbows on the table. He needed to be sure he heard them correctly this time. There was no way, _absolutely no way_ they would do this to him.

"Well...we decided to sign you up for the next season of that dating show For the Love of a Billionaire" his father said running his hand through his mop of blond hair, before sighing softly. "Your mother and i thought it best to give you a little nudge aaaand to show we support you whole-heartedly."

"Your father is right honey." His mother chimes in that voice she uses when she is trying to keep a situation from blowing up. "It's just your 24, and your an established Pediatrician now. Your newly out, and you haven't dated since..ever..." she gave a small shrug and a half smile "we just thought..yah know we could help give you a push." she shrugged again before leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "please just think about giving it a shot yeah?" giving him her megawatt motherly smile, the one she uses when she wants you to give in to her.

Poor Midoriya closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He pinched the bridge of his nose just trying to take in everything his parents had just said to him. " If it would make you happy then sure I will go along with this for both your sakes. I don't see the harm in allowing my application to go through." By the beaming smiles he got in return he knew he made the right choice in allowing it. Besides he was sure he wouldn't be chosen. There were too many people who applied for his application to stick out amongst the others.

It had been three weeks since his parents had signed him up for that silly dating show. He wasnt expecting to be chosen, he was expecting to go about his life as he had always been doing. So imagine Midoriya's surprise when he recieved a phone call letting him know he was chosen along with 13 other men and women. If he happened to drop his phone in shock, well no one was around to see it.

Needless to say his parents were thrilled and his mother helped him pack since he would be gone for a few months. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole thing and was pretty sure he was having an out of body experience. He was basically on auto pilot until he realized it was finalliy the night they would all meet eachother as well as the bachelor whose heart they were tring to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room somwhere in Tokyo, where he had been placed earlier that day to get ready. He turned left and then right getting a good look at the new suite his mother had slipped into his suitecase. It was a nice dark plum color and accented with black and it fit him like a glove. He figured his mother had to have his measurements to get a suite tailored to fit him perfectly. Definitely needed to thank you when he got the chance. He gave him self a once over and his eyes stopped on his mop of green hair and he sighed and let out a soft chuckle. " Looks like my hair doesn't want to listen today either." he muttered as he ran his fingers through it. His hair never wanted to do what he wanted it to, it had a mind of its own so he usually just gave it a brush and went about his day. Tonight though, he had tried to make it look decent and nothing he did worked so he finally just gave up on it with a huff. At least the rest of him look presentable, and he was content with that.

Finally he heard the knock on the door he had been waiting for, letting him know it was time to depart for the mansion he would be staying in for the duration of the show. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before grabbing his luggage and heading out to the limo waiting in the parking lot. His luggage was taken from him and he watched as it was put in a different vehicle. Assuming that's where everyone's luggage was going he didn't worry too much about it and climbed into the limo. Of all the times for his nerves to start racing and making him twitchy this had to be the moment, in front of the other bachelors and bachelorettes. Taking the last seat in the limo next to a woman with short brown hair and across from a blonde with a scowl that could kill, Midoriya sat rim rod straight and began fidgeting with his hands.

The ride to the mansion was possibly the longest shortest trip ever, and he seriously had a head ache. The explosive blonde sitting across from him cursed every five minutes, and made sure everyone in the limo knew he was going to win the heart of the bachelor. While another man seated at the back wearing glasses proceeded to berate the blonde every time a foul word came out of his mouth. Then a woman with dark raven colored hair began singing loudly because apparently that's how she was going to "stand out," by serenading the bachelor. A group of men and women sitting in the middle of the limo tried to have a conversation about who the bachelor actually was. How they were having a conversation over all the commotion that the three loud ones were keeping up, Midoriya would never know. Although it did bring his own thoughts out about who the Bachelor was as well. That had been kept a sercret from them, something about wanting their first impressions to be genuine. _HAH fat chance of that happening._ Everyone here seemed ready to put on a fake smile and a show to win this bachelor. Midoriya had decided he was just going to be himself and not put on an act and see where it got him.

Eventually he was jolted out of his rambling thoughts when the limo came to a stop and the door was opened as they were introduced to the host of the show Aizawa Shouta. Everyone turned their heads as the host for the past three seasons popped his head inside to call one of us out. And so it began one by one each person took their turn to make a first impression, Midoriya just hoped he made a good one himself. He wasn't too into the idea before he was chosen to be on the show, but now that he was here, hell he might as well try right by being himself right?

Finally after most of them had been called out of the limo he heard his name being introduced and realized it was his turn. He gave the last two contestants a nervous smile before stepping out of the limo as gracefully as he good. He turned and gave Aizawa a nod and brief smile of aknowledgment. He took a deep breath and shook his hands as he let it out then followed the stairs up to the Mansion the way that the host directed. Midoriya took just a few seconds to admire the outside of the mansion before the double doors were opened for him and he proceeded into the foyer where the bachelor was waiting.

The first glimpse of the bachelor had Midoriya catching his breath for a second. He had been staring at his figdeting hands as he approached, and his eyes slowly traveled up until they met a beautiful set of heterochromic eyes. Took him a minute to say anything because he kind of just stared a little awe struck and how beautifully handsome this man was. The bachelor was hair that was half white and half red so not only two eye colors he also had two hair colors. The man had a scar covering his left eye but that in noway took away from how gorgeous he was. He was wearing an all black suite that made him look so perfect. The man in question had an amused smile on his face at Midoriya's reaction to him. When he noticed he still hadn't introduced himself he finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Izuku Midoriya." he said as he gave a neevous smile and extended his hand. The man in front of him still had that amused smile on his face as he took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Midoriya my name is Shouto Todoroki. Welcome to the bachelor mansion." that voice was so deep and smooth and Todoroki's hands were warm and soft the Midoriya almost melted right there on the spot. It seemed the bachelor knew what kind of affect he was having because he let out a soft chuckle.

Midoriya cleared his throat again took his hand back relunctantly and with an almost whispered "Same to you," he ducked his head and hurried off past the man to join the ones who had already been introduced. _Well_ Midoriya thought _at least i made it through introducing myself without looking like an idiot._ To him that was a plus considering he could stutter and freak out like crazy when he was nervous. Now it was time to find a seat and wait for the rest of the contestants to introduce themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Having been a slightly nervous wreck meeting Todoroki, Midoriya was determined to at least calm his nerves. Specially in front of the other men and women that were there. So he took a deep slow breath in and then let it out letting his shoulders drop with it. Straightening his stance and standing to his full height of 5'7, he pushed the doors open and walked outside.

He knew the mansion was pretty big just from the front of it but man the back was amazing. There was of course a giant pool with your typical rock formation waterfall but it didn't just stop there. There was a tall tower with an enclosed slide attached to it that looked like it would be fun tp try. Next thing Midoriya noticed was the gazebo canopies set up in random places. Some of them had fairy lights attached others had tiki torches scattered around them. In the far back he could make out the shape of a tennis court as well a fire pit close by with a set up to lounge around it.

He slowly walked around to get a better view of everything and to just take it all in. For the most part he didn't pay too much attention to the others around him. Instead choosing to just take it all in. He was sure his wonderstruck face was amusing at most the everyone else. He continued his loop of the backyard area loving it more and more, not realizing a camera was actually following him. At least not until he turned looking for the mini bar because he was certain there was one, and he definitely was going to need a drink before the night ended. Freezing for a second at the camera being aimed at him, because like an idiot he forgot about them. He was so wrapped in taking everything in that he honestly completely forgot they were even there. Which means the world was going to see his nervous reaction to Todoroki, and at that thought let out a slight whine and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He gave the cameraman a side eye " are you just going to following me around all night?" he asked needing to know. There were other cameramen in the area filming from all angles so he wasn't sure why just the one was following him at the moment.

"just doing what I'm told." the man said to him as he shrugged and then readjusted the camera on his shoulder. Which caused Midoriya to huff and immediately search out the bar.

If he was going to keep his nerves down he needed a little liquid courage. So upon spotting the bar he made a beeline for it without stopping. It was already lined with glasses of Chardonnay if the bottles lined on the back side of the bar were anything to go by. Which was good for him because he could only stomach white wines anyway. He chugged down the first two glasses before grabbing a third and sipped at it. Then he finally took the time to look around at all the men and women around. Most had already formed sort of cliques. Seems the vulgar blonde loud mouth had a few people who could tolerate him. There were four of them, another blonde guy, a red head, and girl with pink hair all together siting under one of the fairy-lit canopies. How anyone could put up with his mouth? Midoriya didn't know and didn't wanna think about it, as long as he could stay away from the guy he was good. He gaze left the little group and scanned around him to see who else had clumped themselves together.

There was a group standing around a blonde with a flashy glitter suite on. He had no clue how this guy slipped past his radar in the limo, because damn he was brighter than a disco ball. There was a buff guy, a beautiful tall brunette, and a short raven-haired chick surrounding him. All of them were standing around the firepit chatting and although not as loud as blondie's group they still held a volume as they spoke. It may seem odd from the outside looking in but if they got along who was Midoriya to judge. He knew himself well enough to know flashy was not his thing and made a point to be nice but to also keep away from flashy guy.

Seems the girl he sat beside in the limo and the guy with the glasses had become friendly, as well as a women whose hair could rival his in color. They were seated around under one of the canopies with tiki torches. By far this was the most quiet group and Midoriya figured he could slip over there and sit and not get a head ache. He had also decided he would try his best to pretend the cameras were not there. So he quietly made his way over the safer of the three groups and found an empty seat next to the green-haired woman. Three sets of eyes turned to look at him with curiosity, he gave a sort of shy wave and a half smile back at them. He quietly introduced himself to them and told them he was a pediatrician, and in return they to him. He learned his limo neighbor was Ochaco Uraraka and she was an aerospace engineer. Which in his head meant she was super smart and completely cool. Next to introduce themselves Tsuyu Asui who immediately told Midoriya to call her Tsu. Tsu, he learned was a Herpetologist and she absolutely loved amphibians. Last to introduce themselves was Tenya Iida, it was a little cute and funny how formally he introduced himself. With a half bow and his hand out to be shaken. Midoriya chuckled softly and shook his hand to be polite. He didn't know why it didn't click in his head upon hearing the name Iida, not until the man himself mentioned that he was a lawyer. Iida came from the prestigious Iida and Sons Law. It was one of the biggest law firms and they had offices all over and nine times out of ten they won their cases. Iida had seemed a bit nervous introducing himself, probably because he knew once he said his name and occupation people would know. So he decided not to make a big deal out of and simply told the man it was nice to meet him.

They sat around chatting quietly waiting for the bachelor to make another appearance. It wasn't too much later when the two loudest groups started to grow more quiet, and he and his new friends turned their heads and realized why. Torodki had made his way into the backyard with a friendly smile and a swagger in his step. Following closely behind him was Aizawa, and before everyone could get up and crowd Todoroki the host raised his hand in a stop motion

"Everyone please stay where you are for the moment, as I would like to explain how this seasons show is going to go." Aizawa said and his eyes scanned the backyard making sure everyone was paying attention before proceeding. " The first four weeks here no one will be going home. We will give everyone a chance to get to know our bachelor and him a chance to know you all. After the first four weeks six of you will be going home. So please try and make the most of the time you have with Todoroki." Pausing to make sure he still had everyone's attention, he gave a nod and kept speaking. "Now this season there will be a bit more fan interaction. We will have weekly polls set up on our website and a favorite will be chosen each week to have special one on one time with our dear bachelor here." quickly holding his hands up " Now before anyone says anything let me finish. We will have the typical win your solo date activities, those dates will be chosen by Todoroki himself. But the weekly fan favorite will get to pick a date plan from a list that we have premade already. Also something new this year the bachelor for the first time ever will be living in the mansion with you all." Once Aizawa dropped that piece of info there was a collective sounds of excitement. Which caused smirks of amusement to appear on the host's and Torodoki's faces. "Now you enjoy the rest of your night and leave our bachelor in your hands" he gave a bow and smile to everyone, a wink at the camera and turned and left.

Unfortunately as soon as the host dismissed himself poor Todoroki was swamped with everyone wanting his attention. Midoriya did not feel like trying to get in with everyone all over the poor man. So he went and grabbed another two glasses of wine before making his way back to his seat. Iida seemed to be the only other person who had decided to be patient and wait. And of course loud mouth blonde pretty much stole all the attention. He wondered how the bachelor felt about the man's vulgar loud mouth. As he turned to catch a glimpse it seemed the blonde amused the man. Of course he was find it amusing and not off putting, Midoriya just rolled his eyes at it. After a few minutes and him downing two more glasses he was definitely feeling a bit better and not so much nervous anymore. Coming back from the bar after deciding not to get another drink he realized Iida was missing. He found the man had finally made his way to Todoroki and actually had the man mostly to himself. Midoriya wasn't a forward man himself so he just sat back down or rather he lay down on the lounge sofa next to where he had been sitting originally. He figured he could be patient and wait for the bachelor to make his way over to him.

Now the thing about Midoriya is he loved to dance, and he was good at it. Although he would never say that about himself, but he was definitely confident in his dance skills. So dancer plus alcohol in his system plus someone deciding to turn on some music had him getting off the sofa without even thinking about it. Ironically it was one of his favorite songs Kiss and Make Up by BLACKPINK and Dua Lipa. His whole body just started moving on its on and his eyes closed and he just let the music take him completely forgetting about the cameras, again.

He was graceful and moved so fluidly with the music like his body was one with it. The song moved from that to a BTS song and he never hesitated or missed a bit just changed the tempo of his dancing. As the songs changed one after another he didn't realize he had drawn a crown and at the head of the crowd was Todoroki himself. And when the song Boy With Luv came on he finally opened his eyes and noticed everyone, it didn't stop him from dancing though. He just shimmied his body over to the bachelor and grabbed him to dance with him. He was sure what he was expecting but he wasn't expecting the man to counter him perfectly and move along with him. He definitely wasn't expecting him to actually know the choreography either so they easily slipped into the choreo for the song. Oddly enough Iida of all people joined in with them as well impressing everyone also. Midoriya was having a blast dancing with his new friend and Todoroki. Halfway through the song the choreo went out the window and everyone was just kind of dancing all over the place. After that it just turned into a fun dance party and ever the explosive blonde joined in and had some moves.

Midoriya had worked most of the alcohol out of his system by the time he was done dancing, although everyone kept going he needed a break. He made his way to the bar and got himself a cup of ice water and was in the process of chugging it down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning to see who tapped him and realizing it was Todoroki, he hiccupped slightly and began choking on his water. That caused the other man to chuckle slightly as he patted Midoriya's back to help him out. Once his throat was cleared he gave the man a shy smile "thank you Todoroki." he said looking up into the man's eyes.

"Your welcome. I came over because your the only person who hasn't gotten to really speak to me tonight. Although I did have fun watching you dance and dancing with you, I figured we could talk a bit now." The bachelor gave Midoriya a genuine smile and held his hand out "Wanna go for a walk and chat?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"oh of course!" The greened haired man took the hand with no hesitation and a beaming smile. He was still nervous but he was still on a slight high from all the dancing. They slowly started walking making their way around the fire pit and down the path toward the tennis court. "so tell me about yourself Todoroki. I don't really know anything about you other than your name." Swinging their hands as they walked he looked up at the other man with a curious gaze.

That threw the bachelor off a bit considering the other men and women at least knew of him, so they knew his background. It was a bit of a relief for him to know there was at least one person who didn't already know who he was. "well let's see.." he used his free hand to run it through his hair before speaking again. " I'm the heir to the MyTronics corporation. My father is in the process of grooming me right now to take over. He wants to retired in the next few years. So I'm learning more of the in and out workings of the company." Trying not to chuckle at the surprise on Midoriya's face at who he was he continued on talking about the cooperation " My father is quite excited for me to take over and at first I wasn't but I am now. I've come to realize I like running a company."Before he could keep going Midoriya stopped and let go of his hands. He moved to stand in front of the bachelor and looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you for telling me who you are and what you do but now I wanna know more about who Todoroki is. I wanna know your favorite color, your favorite food. Or if you prefer Satin over Lace, your most favorite place. If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be. Your favorite animal, childhood stories. Just anything and everything down the smallest details of boxers or briefs?" Midoriya had gone on one of his ranting sprees and realized and quickly stopped talking. He then gaze a shy smile "sorry I guess what I'm trying to say it, I wanna know you in an out." Giving a small shrug his cheeks heated slightly but the smile he got from Todoroki at his words helped his embarrassment a bit.

The bachelor himself was beaming at the shorter man now " your the first person all night to ask me about myself other than my company or my father so thank you." Midoriya just smiled and ducked his head in shy embarrassment. "So let's see if I remember the questions in order. Blue, anything Italian Cuisine, definitely lace. My bed is my favorite place and I would live in Barcelona. Snakes are my fav animal and I prefer Boxer briefs. Also one time when I was a child I wanted to be a bird so jumped out the tree in our backyard and broke my wrist." The surprise giggle that burst from Midoriya at his childhood story was adorable. As he reached for the green haired man's hand again they began walking once more.

Midoriya decided to answer the questions himself as he walked along side the taller man. "My favorite color is blue my favorite food is pork-culet. I agree lace is totally better. Favorite place is my Pediatrician office. I just love my patients also yeah forgot to mention that's what I do. I think I'd move to America maybe. Fav animal has to be a bunny rabbits. And neither I prefer manties. Oh and one time when I was a child I decided I hated my hair so i cut all of it off in my bathroom..needless to say my mother was not happy" By the laughing coming from the other man Midoriya knew he was enjoying himself, and that made Midoriya happy.

Back to swinging their hands happily as they chatted. They ended up walking all the way to the tennis court and back to find the dance party was still going strong, making them both laugh. All in all it had turned out to be a good night. He was quite excited to see what was to come from all this.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was wrapping up and everyone was winding down to head inside but Todoroki had one more thing he needed to do. The bachelor stood from where he was sitting surrounded by tired contestants and cleared his throat. Once he had everyone's attention he began speaking. "Before I send everyone for the night let's not forget the first impression rose." On cue the bartender presented the rose from behind the bar and walked it over to Todoroki. He gently took the and stared at it with a chuckle. " I've decided who I want to have this rose pretty easily. Honestly I'm surprised at myself but this person really left an impression on me. I haven't decided if its good or bad to be honest, but they made me smile and laugh and they are very intelligent. Although a bit loud and definitely vulgar." His eyes met red and he smiled at the blonde "Bakugou would you please accept my first impression rose?"

The blonde idiot, as Midoriya had taken to calling him in his head, who was apparently named Bakugou stood up with a smug smile and walked over to Todoroki "Fuck yeah i will!" Surprisingly his words didn't come out loud, and he sounded in honest shock despite what he stupid smug face said. Midoriya figured maybe there were layers to him he didn't see, either way he didn't care to be honest. Wasn't paying too much attention to how everyone's encounter with the bachelor went, just his own. The green haired man knew they had weeks to catch the bachelor's attention. The first impression rose only meant Bakugou was the first to catch his attention. Even though He didn't originally want to be here, now that he had met Todoroki and spoke to him a bit he was glad to be here. Duel-haired man was sweet and funny and knew how to have a good time.

With that being done Midoriya stood and yawned as he stretched his arms up towards the sky. He really was tired and since it was late and their first activity was tomorrow he definitely needed to get to sleep. Before he could take more than two steps Todoroki spoke again.

" Also before I forget the first activity with be in two days time. Goodnight everyone." The bachelor gave them all a slight bow and everyone said a tired goodnight to the man.

Mirdoriya wondered what the first activity would be, but that was a thought for tomorrow. Right now he had to go track down his things and a bed. Everyone's luggage had be placed on the bed they would be sleeping in. They had learned from the first season not to let the contestants pick their own, there was a ton of fighting over who got which room and bed. So after that they decided to assign beds to people. Honestly Midoriya thought that was just silly why fight over a damn bed, it's a bed just pick one and sleep. As he sluggishly drug his way up the stairs, he didn't even have the energy to admire the banister, or the halls, or even the rooms he was slipping in an out of to find his things. He was a man on a mission for sleep and its be comical if he weren't so sleepy. The alcohol had run its course and he was two seconds from just sleeping in the hallway when he finally found his things.

Letting out a sigh of relief he made his way over to his things and opened the bag he knew held his pajamas. Well what he considered pajamas anyway, he usually slept in just his lace manties but he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Deciding to just strip right there in the room and change that's exactly what he did. Although he didn't know if stripping down to his lace underwear and throwing the matching lace robe counted but he could care less right now. Once the robe was tied loosely he zipped and moved all his luggage to the other side of his bed onto the floor deciding to put his things away later. Tossing the clothes he just took off on top of his luggage he climbed under the blanket and he was sure he was a sleep before his head hit the pillow.

Midoriya woke to the sun beaming through the window that was apparently next to his bed. Not being a morning person he groaned and pulled his blanket over his head not wanting to get up just get. His attempts at going back to sleep were useless as big mouth Bakugou's booming voice could be heard through out the house. Surprisingly he was calling everyone to breakfast, who knew the guy cared. Climbing out of bed because honestly he didn't want to make himself breakfast and if someone else was offering he might as well. Looking around and noticing there were three other beds in the room but none were occupied, he figured they were already downstairs. Midoriya let out a yawn and ruffled his hair as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stretching up on his tip toes as he entered the kitchen he mumbled a sleepy "good morning everyone." and made his way to the table. Before he could sit down in a seat though he noticed the buzz around the table quieted down to nothing. Being so focused on the food he hadn't realized the whole table was watching him.

"um..Midoriya?" the green haired man turned toward the voice and smiled and Uraraka, but before he could say anything she barreled through her next words " I didn't think you'd be so bold, but I guess after showing us your moves last night I shouldn't be surprised you have a risque side." the brown haired girl said with a slight giggled, making the whole table titter and giggle also.

Poor Midoriya was slightly confused by what she meant, until he looked down and realized he was still in his sleep clothes. Sleep clothes that happened to be ALL BLACK LACE. He blushed from the tip of his ears all the way down making his freckles completely stand out. Raising his head back up and his eyes found the 2 camera men in the room, then he looked around the table at everyone and his eyes stopped on a pair of eyes, one grey and one blue. The squeak he let out was comical and he slapped a hand over his mouth making the entire table erupt into laughter. The owner of said eyes gave him the once over before standing up and walk around the tablet to get a look at the back of him as well. Midoriya covered his crimson stained face in his hands and just wanted the world to swallow him up.

"Well...I can't say I don't approve cause I definitely do.." Todoroki stepped forward and lightly placed his hand on Midoriya's lower back. "but maybe you should change?" he said it sound more like a question than a statement. "I mean I'd hate to see your lovely sleepwear get food all over it.." Honestly the man seemed more distracted by it than anything, which caused Midoriya to let out an embarrassed giggled into his hands. Todoroki's eyes shot back up to the green haired man's face and chuckled a long side him.

Really the whole situation as embarrassing as it was it was also sort of funny. Only Midoriya would forget to change before coming to breakfast. He wasn't so much embarrassed by his love for lacey things as he was about the fact that everyone would see him in them. Stilling himself, he took a deep and let it out slowly and brought his hands down as he did. Hell he was already down here and at the table might as well go with it. He turned and smiled at the bachelor "nah.." he said with a shake of his curly green head "I think I'll wait until after I eat. No need to change now I'm already here." Giving Todoroki the most innocent look before sitting down. I mean if he had the man's attention he might as well attempt to keep it through-out breakfast right?

"Well.." Todorki's voice was a bit horse as he started to speak and then paused to clear his throat. "If you insist who am I to stop you." the bachelor said as he hesitantly made his way back across the table to his original seat. "Since Midoriya has decided to stay and be eye candy I guess we can all eat. Now I know why you said lace instead of satin." He said and chuckled at the squeak coming from Midoriya at his words. Todoroki looked over at him and smirked giving him a wink causing the poor man's blush to rise back to a crimson level again, and giving everyone else a good laugh.

Instead of covering his face again he simply huffed and filled his plate with food, ignoring the rising blush on his face. Despite the embarrassing start, breakfast went fairly well and he learned two more name of his fellow competitors. The red head that ended up stuck to Bakugoe's side name was Eijiro Kirishima and turns out he was also an aerospace engineer like Uraraka. Which please the brown haired woman to know end, now she had someone to talk physics with. He also learned the high energy blonde who also got on with Bakugou's name was Denki Kaminari. That man was a bundle of energy Midoriya didn't think he could handle. What do you know he was also an engineer but of the electrical kind. Somehow in the process of it all he learned that explosive idiot was a life coach and personal trainer. Of all things he could see personal trainer but life coach now that was hard to believe. Honestly it made him laugh out loud, much to the blonde's annoyment, which only made Midoriya laugh harder. All in all breakfast was a good affair and everyone got a long for the most part.

After breakfast Todoroki excused himself, he sadly had some work he needed to catch up on and asked not to be disturbed for a few hours. There was a collective grumbling but everyone nodded and respected his wishes. Midoriya himself was allowed to bring his kindle due to there being no available wi-fi for the contestants in the house. He was told he could load it with books and then turn it on airplane mode for the duration of his stay in the mansion, and since he loved to read he did just that. After he had showered and changed into some comfortable lounge shorts and a loose t-shirt he wondered the mansion kindle in hand. In his quest for somewhere to lounge and read where he wouldn't be bothered he found the most beautiful room in the house, his opinion of course.

It was a sunroom, everywhere you turned there was a window. The inside was black accented paneling and it was shaped like a hexagon coming to a point. The outside view was of nature, lots of plants and tree but the sun still shown brightly through them. The grey lounge furniture matched perfectly and also was fluffy and look so comfortable. Midoriya was thinking about just moving all his things and staying in this room. The thought brought a giggle out of him as he slowly turned as he walked into the room taking it all in. This was definitely the place he was using as his reading/ get away room.

He found the biggest and widest lounge chair and plopped down on it and hummed in response to how comfortable it was. It was warm inside the room, not too hot, just the right side of toasty so that you don't need a blanket. Adding this to his dream home was a must for Midoriya. He sighed softly and unlocked his kindle, it was time to read about his favorite sexy spartans.

It had been a few hours and he was pretty sure he skipped lunch so into his book he hadn't even realized the sun was starting to set outside the sunroom. If it weren't for Todoroki finding him in here he probably would have missed dinner too. Honestly he was a blubbering mess by the time the bachelor found him in his new hide-away spot. Immediately alarmed he made his way over to Midoriya and sat next to him. The green haired man was positive he looked a right mess and he locked the screen of his kindle and gave Todoroki a watery smile as he wiped his tears away with his hands. Before he could speak though the taller man beat him to it.

"What's the matter Midoriya? Did someone hurt your feelings?" Todoroki's concern had his smile widening again which caused the other male to give him a confused look. Midoriya simple shook his head and held his kindle up as he continued to sniffle and try to calm his tears.

"No, I'm sorry to worry you, was just doing some reading. I must look a mess." he said as he gave a soft chuckle still trying to keep the tears from leaking out anymore. "honestly I did it to myself. I don't know why but every time I get to end of one of my favorite books I just turn into a complete sobbing mess. Like I know the ending I know its coming but I cant help it." He practically whaled that last sentence causing the bachelor to chuckle in response and nod in understanding.

"Tell me about it, if it has you this work up it must be quite the read." The enthusiastic response from Midoriya made Todoroki laugh softly. He smiled and he encouraged the other male to ramble as he pleased.

Midoriya had never really had anyone ask him about his favorite books before at least not in person anyway. So shamelessly he ramble and ranted about the book. "Well the books name is Axios and it's about two Spartans who fall in love. You basically get to go through their lives with them from and early age on. Their battles and their mental wounds as well, it's a beautiful story. And the author did a great job really putting in the middle of what it was actually like to be a spartan. But I don't know you get invested in these characters and their lives only for them to die on the battlefield!" Again Midoriya was almost in tears just peaking about it. The bachelor was giving him and enduring look and a smile as he actually listened to what he was saying. "Honestly i own every book by this author her name is Jaclyn Osborne and her books are totally worth binge reading." he gushed and ranted about the rest of her books and what they were about.

Todoroki thought I was cute how Midoriya could ramble on about something he loved with such passion. It was quite enduring and he loved to read himself so he was happy to have a fellow reader around. "If she gets such raving reviews from you then I shall have to check her out myself once I'm back in my room." He gently ran his fingers through the other man's green curls and smiled "but for now it's dinner time why don't we see what the rest of the house is having for dinner yeah?" The shorter man smiled and nodded letting himself be pull up out of the lounge chair and led to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday went pretty much the same as Monday had, with everyone still getting along for the most part. Although Midoriya learned more names of his fellow contestants in the two days before their activity. He learned that the pink haired chick and brown skin was Mina Ashido and she was actually quite bubbly and sweet, she was also a parkour addict and did extreme sports for a living. Then there was Momo Yaoyorozu who told us all to call her Momo, she was a sculptor. There was Rikido Sato who was a professional chef and split cooking duties with Bakugou. Loud mouth singer from the limo was Kyoka Jiro and was a professional back up singer and a song writer, thankfully she kept her singing and a decent volume after that limo ride. and lastly and definitely least there was Yuga Aoyama and got on Midoriya's nerves worse than Bakugou. The guy was flashy ALL THE TIME, which really wasn't the issue. The issue is he was a stylists to the stars and thought he was the absolute shit. Unlike Bakugou who was just cocky, Aoyama thought everyone should worship the ground he walked on and the man ALWAYS had glitter on. It's not like Midoriya hated glitter but he room with the guy and damn it if glitter didn't end up on almost EVERYTHING. It drove him crazy and he was surprised no one had strangled the man yet.

Midoriya himself found his peaceful spot in the sunroom again and hid away there for the most part. He also learned there were cameras set up in just about every room including that one so the cameramen didn't have to run about and get tired too easily. Seems on Tuesday though he didn't skip lunch and in fact had ended up making himself lunch. He guessed lunch was a fend for yourself type of deal. Since he didn't want to cook he made himself a decent looking sand-which, cut it in half and poor himself some chips. Todoroki had come shuffling into the kitchen hungry for lunch too, he took one look at Midoriya's sand-which and gave him the best puppy eyes he could. The green haired man chuckled and waved him over to share his food with him. They chatted and laughed as they ate lunch together at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Was great to have some time to relax and eat with Todoroki without the others around. That lasted for all of an hour before everyone crowded the kitchen wanting the bachelor's attention. Midoriya gave the man a sympathetic smile and shrug before waving and running off not wanting to be mobbed himself. Tuesday was just and slow pace as Monday and he was actually excited for the next day when there challenges would start.

The next morning everyone had to be up early and dressed for activity, which the show so graciously provided. Given they were apparently going to be out in the city a bit today they all needed to be dressed similar. They all had black shirts with the shows title written in white and matching black spandex shorts.

Once everyone was dressed they were told to head to the SUVs that were parked in front of the mansion. As soon as everyone was outside they were all piled into the two vehicles and were taken to the city. They stopped just inside of Ginza where apparently they would doing their first challenge. As they pilled out of the vehicles Midoriya noticed Aizawa and Todoroki dressed casually standing in front of a Mytronics store. After a brief good-morning all around Aizawa jumped into host duties explaining what they were going to be doing today, a photo scavenger hunt. They would be given Mytronics phones with good camera qualities so the pictures would be nice and clear. As Torodki passed the phones out to each person as well as pens that would clip to them, Aizawa explain the rules of the hunt. It was honestly pretty simple, get as many marked off on your sheet as possible and be back at the Mytronics store within the given time frame. They each had until noon to get it done, which gave them four hours to get as many of the photos as they could AND make it back in time.

Midoriya wasn't too confident in being able to win this one but he was going to damn sure try. He clipped his pen to the inside of his shirt and tucked his shirt in so that if it fell he could just reach in and grab it, instead of losing it. He decided he didn't really need to know how the phone functioned and pulled the camera up just to see the setttings as Aizawa spoke. He could work with this it was pretty simple and straightforward, so as soon as the host said GO! everyone scattered. Well everyone except Midoriya, he grabbed his scavenger hunt paper and had a look at it. He did not want to run off in a random direction before even giving the thing a once over.

INSERT PICTURE OF SCAVENGER HUNT INSERT PICTURE OF SCAVENGERHUNT

Some of these things he could get right here close by without having to go very far so he got to it. Quickly marking off five items within twenty minutes and hadn't even got twenty feet from Mytronics. He knew some of these things he would definitely have to go a bit away to get. But his strategey was to get as many close to the electronics store as he could and hope for the best. He knew if he went too far he would have trouble getting back and getting lost was NOT on his agenda. He wondered how the rules went for the game because if he was allowed to use Aizawa and Todoroki he could mark off two more. Wasting five minutes to ask the rules and finding out that he could indeed use the host and the bachelor he made a beeline back to the store. Not that it was more than ten feet away. He quickly asked them to pose for his pictures, one picture of each of them, one smiling and one waving. He bolted from the shop as soon as he got his picture and headed off to try to get as many as he could, keeping in mind how far away he was to it.

Four hours later all the contestants accept two had made it back in time. Uraraka, who seemed to have gotten lost and needed help getting back. As well as Kaminari who didn't get lost so much as distracted by everything around him. Good that was two less people he had to go through to get that solo date. He hadn't gotten everything on his list but he definitely got most of them so he was hoping it was enough. Should have known it wasn't, considering this was right up Mina's alley. Of course the brown skinned girl got everything marked off on her list and made it back in time. So she of course won that solo date, the bubbly girl celebrated my jumping around and giggling. Everyone else pouted but didn't make a fuss, which was probably most likely due to everyone being tired and hungry. It was time to go back to the mansion and eat lunch, relax, and then get ready for the group date that was tonight.

Midoriya was once again standing in front of a mirror making sure he looked casual but sexy. He were dark denim jeans just the right side of fitted and navy blue v neck t-shirt that was barely loose on his frame. He pulled on some black sneakers and tousled his hair a bit. He was sure mostly everyone might be dressing semi formal but he honestly didn't feel like it and Todoroki had said a casual group dinner date so that's what he was going with. Midoriya wanted to be comfortable as well as look good so he decided he would save the more formal stuff for rose ceremonies unless they specifically asked for them to be worn.

Dinner was a nice affair, a room at Barbacoa Aoyama in Shibuya District was reserved for them. It was a Brazilian Grill style restaurant and had a great selection on their menu. Todoroki had opted for the salad bar and the all you can eat so everyone could try a little bit of everything if they so chose to. The dinner spread was nice put out and everyone got what they wanted and had a glass of wine with their food, Midoriya of course chose Chardonnay as his drink for the night. Everyone had a nice time and even Aoyama toned down his high horsed attitude and enjoyed the evening. Midoriya knew the cordgial attitudes wouldn't last long though. The solo date was tomorrow and everyone would get to watch as it was streamed to them, of course to see their reactions to it. But those were thoughts for tomorrow right now he was going to enjoy himself.

Looking around at everyone who was crowded in the theater room for the streaming of the solo date, Midoriya wondered who was going to fly off the handles. They kept at least two or three of those on shows like this for dramatic effect. In his mind was a toss up between Aoyama and Bakugou, one was jealous and the other just catty. He was sure it was going to be entertaining either way. There was a hushed mumer in the room as the date finally started. Mina looked cute in a pair of denim shorts and a pink shirt that looked beautiful on her skin tone. Apparently they were doing a date tailor made for the girl because they would be doing sky diving first thing that afternoon. After the skydiving Todoroki took her to a nice pizza place that claimed that served authentic Italian pizza. Midoriya had to roll his eyes that but if the girl's favorite food was pizza let her have it. He wasn't too put out about not winning the date, he didn't like heights and he hated pizza. Getting up to go do something else with his time besides watch date he was not on, he left the room in went to the sunroom. He had no desire to read at the moment but maybe a nice nap in the sunset will do.

Blinking his eyes slowly as he came awake and noticed the sun had completely set and it was now dark. He knew he hadn't slept long but he needed food if the sound from his stomach was anything to go by. Stretching and yawning as he stood up, he then made his way to the kitchen. The closer he got to the kitchen the louder it got and the more is sounded like arguing. Huffing and rolling his eyes the green haired man prayed he wouldn't get sucked into some stupid cat fight. Trying to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed proved easy enough. Apparently Mina was back and Aoyama was causing a scene, something about how dare she kiss his man or some shit. Honestly Midoriya didn't care he just wanted to eat and go lay back down. By the time he his left overs had finished warming up and he had himself a glass of ice water the argument had mostly died down. Thank goodness he would have hated to eat in the sunroom and get crumbs everyone in his favorite place. Todoroki must have been tired or busy because no one had seen him after Mina was dropped off in the foyer apparently. All in all Mina said the date was wonderful and continued to gush, Midoriya thought she was mostly doing it to agitate Aoyama who stormed off in a huff much to his own amusement. The rest of the night was pretty uneventfull after that arguing happened earlier.

The next two days pretty much went, as what MIdoriya now call, routine. The only difference was Todoriki didn't have any work to do on those days so he spent time with each candidate as he could. The bachelor of course joined Midoriya both days for a bit in the sunroom relaxing and talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Saturday night was apparently the night the first episode was going to be aired. He assumed they spent all Friday and most of Saturday editing the footage for the Pilot episode to air. The polls for viewer popularity would also begin right after the the episode aired. It had a few of the contestants on edge but the tension wasn't too bad. That was one thing Mirdoriya was actually looking forward to. He had no faith in his own standing but it would be fun to see what the viewers thought of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday night, all day Sunday, and Monday morning gave the polls time to settle after the pilot episode of the show aired. They were all told to meet in the theater room for what was now deamed Poll Day. Which meant every monday at noon until the end of the show they would meet in this room and get the results of the popularity vote.

Midoriya was the first of the contestants to walk into the theater room. Standing right in front of the screen was Aizawa and off to the right of him was Todoroki. He said a happy good afternoon to them both and he plopped in self down in the middle of the sofa that was in the room. Soon after the rest of the men and women slowly trickled in and once everyone was seated and comfy Aizawa started speaking.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Poll Day. Here is how its going to work." The host said as he and the bachelor stepped to seperate sides of the screen. "We will reveal one by one each persons results starting with the lowest to highest. We will also be reading some comments that were made about each of you." Aizawa paused in his speaking and a few people declared they were the viewers favorite. Midoriya let out a small laugh at them and rolled his eyes. He was just a eager to see everyones results, including his own.

Clearing his throat the host began again "Alright let's reveal the lowest popularity score we have." Aoyama's name popped up on the screen with a big fat whopping 0 which had everyone snickering. "The comment made about you Aoyama was that you have a pretty face but your personality leaves a bad taste." that sentence had the all the contestants including Midoriya cracking up. "Alright then lets check out the rest." Aizawa said as he clicked to reveal the rest.

Jiro was in 11th apparently people had a hard time trying to figure her out. Momo was next coming in 10th, she was beautiful but the viewers needed to see more personality. Sato came in 9th, all the viewers loved that he took care of the other contestants by cooking for them. Asui came in 8th, everyone said she was adorable and super sweet but quiet. Next was Ashido in 7th, most viewers adored her but just didn't think she was the right fit for Todoroki. Kaminari coming in 6th most comments were about how goofy he was and they were worried he didn't have a serious side. Which to Midoriya was dumb because, hello the guy was an engineer of course he could be serious. Fifth place went to Kirishima, apparently he was a favorite but he obsession with everything needed to be manly put people off voting for him. Explosive idiot came in fifth and of course his comments were on how hot he was and how his guard was down only for Todoroki but he was still vulgar that's why he was in fifth. Uraraka or #JapansSweetiepie as she had been deemed and was now her hashtag, she was in third and everyone just adored her and couldn't wait to see more of her. Iida had also gotten own hashtag and he surprisingly loved it. #DaddyIida was in second, let's just most of his comments were from people wanting a daddy and thought Iida would be perfect. That gave the room a nice little giggle. Midoriya came in 1st having 1/4 of the votes to himself.

That came as a shock to the green haired man, he honestly had expected to be somewhere in the middle. He also had his own hashtag which upon hearing made him blush deeply. #Nerdinlace apparently people found him enduring and loved that he was so down to earth. They also loved the cute little moments in the sunroom with his books and of course everyone LOVED him in his lace. So although his hashtag was fitting, it was still embarrassing. Happy didn't even began to describe how Midoriya was feeling though, because he got to pick his own solo date with Todoroki. Aizawa handed him a binder that had all the types of dates he was allowed to pick from. There was one on the list that seemed pretty low key and fun at the same time. He beamed as he climbed off the sofa and made his way to Aizawa and pointed at the date he wanted. Obviously the host approved if the smile and glint in his eyes were anything to go by. Todoroki wasn't allowed to know until the next day, which is when they would actually be going on their date.

It was Tuesday and Midoriya was standing in front of the mansion in some tattered jeans and old faded t-shirt that had a colorful bookshelf on it and said 'I believe in my shelf'. It was one of his oldest shirts and the pants were a pair of his oldest as well. He figured he wouldn't be too upset if they got dirty during their date today. The green haired man was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Todoroki to come out of the mansion so their date could start. Midoriya didn't have to wait too much longer because the bachelor finally came out dressed down in some old clothes as well and with a smile for the green haired man. They exchanged hellos and then climbed into the SUV that was taking them to their destination.

"So I really wanted our date to just be low key and relaxing, I also wanted us to have a good time so I chose the private paint and wine session. So I hope you okay with that, I'm not really into flashy, or high energy dates." Midoriya said with a shy smile and slight shrug of his shoulders. He was genuinely excited for this date but he didn't want Todoroki to hate it.

"Sounds like the perfect date to me." The bachelor said with a shrug of his shoulders. He smiled as he reached for Midoriya's hand and gave is a gentle squeeze and didn't let go. They sat in comfortable silence for the duration of the ride just enjoying the moment. It didn't take too much longer for them to get to the studio for their session.

Once inside they were each given a smock to put on over their clothes and led to the room they would be using. It was nicely set up there was white wine (at Midoriya's request cause who drinks red wine?!) and their easels were set up side by side with tubes of paint underneath each. Their canvas' already had graphite outlined pictures on them. They would be painting the same flower but one was a close up of one side of the flower and the other was the opposite side. Midoriya bounced over to the left side of the flower and proclaimed it his side. Todoroki poor them both a glass of wine as the green haired man set up the paints for them and the brushes. Once he was finished the date has officially began.

Todoroki broke the tension a little asking about how Midoriya was going to paint his flower and giving his own answers in return. For a few minutes that's how the conversation went until the bachelor started asking questions about Midoriya.

"I don't think you ever told me what your profession was." Todoroki said casually as he took a sip of his wine before going back to his painting.

Midoriya was a tad be shocked that he had never mentioned it before and then he chuckled " I'm sorry I thought I had mentioned it by now, I'm a pediatrician." His answer was said proudly along with a beaming smile. Clearly just the though of what he did made him happy and that intrigued Todoroki.

"I take it you like kids then?" he asked glancing at his date for a second before turning back to his painting.

"Well yeah of course. Honestly I've always had this obsession with being a hero but law enforcement wasn't for me I wanted to help heal people. And when I realized I was gay I figured I would never had children of my own so.." Midoriya trailed over and shrugged his left should up as if to say ' that's it'.

"Why didn't you think you would have children? " The bachelor was honestly curious about this. Most gay couples could adopt now to even use a surrogate.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head for a second and ended up getting paint on his neck causing his date to chuckle at him. He even laughed at himself over it "oops...and to answer your question I just came out to my parents a few months ago. I was so scared of how they'd react that it took me until I was 24 to come out of the closet." the insecurity over it was written all over his face and in the way he hunched his shoulders a bit.

Todoroki stopped painting and turned to face the other male with a soft understanding smile. "There is no time limit on how long you have to be in the closet and no one is condemning you for it, or at least I'm not and I won't ever." he assure the adorable man.

After that the conversation flowed pretty easily, sometimes into heavy topics like their futures and other times light topics like their favorite homecooked meals. They had a good time as they consumed more wine and finally finished their paintings. Both covered in paint by that time and tummy rumbling they decided to head over to the area that was set up for their dinner. It was a simple set up with a floor table and tons of pillows on one side for sitting. They had a wonderful sushi spread set up on the table and this time some warm sake to go with it. There was of course a chilled bottle of white wine off to the side if they finished they sake. Both were extremely happy with dinner and sat down practically on top of one another and got comfortable so they could eat.

" If I'm ever angry or upset the one way back to my good graces is sushi. It can make any bad situation delicious" Midoriya said just before popping a piece in his mouth and moaned around it in satisfaction. That pulled a smile and soft chuckle from the man he was practically laying on. That statement caused the conversation to flow into talking about relationships and what they both wanted in a partner and expected out of their partner. Which is came down to them basically agreeing that love, trust, and communication were key in any relationship. Midoriya cheekily stated gifting sushi was also important in a relationship as well. Which caused some teasing, a tickle fight, and ultimately led to their lips meeting for the first time.

This was Midoriya's first kiss with a guy and it was warm and Todoroki's lips were soft. Since the green haired man had no idea what he was doing so he decided to just let his date lead the kiss. That was the best decision he could have made because man could the man kiss. The next thing he knew their was a hot tongue in his mouth licking, sucking and tasting and he was definitely moaning and clinging to the bachelor. For the first time in a while he was aware there were cameras and that his hands should probably stay in a decent play. So he slid them in that gorgeous white and red hair and clung to it dragging a moaning out of Todoroki. Their heavy make-out session lasted until it was time to go and both had beaming smiles and were maybe pulling their shirts down as far as they would for purposes.

Although when he walked through the doors of the mansion he was bombarded with questions (an accusations from Aoyama and being yelled at by Bakugou) Midoriya was on cloud nine and he didn't think anything could bring him down. He went to sleep on cloud nine and woke up on it as well even though it was challenge and group date day. Turns out the challenge was what snapped him out of cloud nine, not that he still wasn't in a great mood but he needed to focus on the challenge now. It was a trivia challenge that had most of the contestants except himself, Iida, and Bakugou rolling their eyes. Apparently our resident bachelor was a huge k-drama fan and that's what the trivia would be on. Unfortunately Modoriya didn't win, surprisingly Bakugou did with Iida coming in a close second. Midoriya himself didn't do well at all. He wasn't a television type of person he was a bookworm that was thing.

After the challegen they all got ready for the group date, they were going on a picnic and everyone was excited. Everyone dressed in outdoor wear climbed into the SUV's and were taken to a beautiful flower park for their date. Since Midoriya got to have Todoroki to himself the day before he let the other contestants steal most of his attention, although he did get a hug and a peck on his forehead for making the bachelor's plate for him. There wasn't too much drama during the group date although Ashido and Aoyama got into an argument about who got to sit where near Todoroki.

The next day was Bakugou's date and they were doing rock climbing, which of course the blonde loved and then they finished off with dinner at a Sky restaurant. Midoriya thought he would lose it an pass out having dinner hundreds of feet in the air, but Bakugou and Todoroki seemed to be enjoying themselves. Midoriya didn't care to see the rest of the date so he grabbed a blanket and headed to the sunroom that was lit with a low light lamp. He lay down on the lounge chair and stretched out with a yawn and fell asleep. The next two days were spent in "routine days" Fridays and Saturdays would be sort of like rest days for everyone, and Midoriya planned taking full advantage of being able to sleep in and read.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again they were all piled into the theater room, ready for the weekly popularity poll reading. Midoriya wondered whose numbers had changed and whose had stayed the same. Aizawa and Todoroki were standing in the same spots as the previous Monday but on opposite sides this time. Secretly Midoriya hoped he would be put in the top spot again, he has seen some of the other dates in that binder and absolutely knew exactly which one he would pick next. He settled in an got comfy as the host started his normally speech on how today would go before pulling up the poll chart.

Not surprising anyone Aoyama was still on the bottom literally he was at zero still with the same comments. He'd hoped after the comments from last week the man would try to be more, not as asshole-ish, but lesson clearly not learned. Maybe by the end of the show the flashy man would learn a bit more humility. Aoyama was disappointed he hadn't moved up any but once he realized he wasn't the only one he stopped causing a scene. Honestly it seemed like no one really changed until you got towards the most popular contestants. Midoriya, Iida, Uaraka, and Bakugou seemed to be the most popular ones, the viewers seemed to just completely adore all four of them. Which was funny considering Bakugou was definitely one of the least friendly in the house, or maybe he was just unfriendly to everyone but people he actually liked. Midorya didn't know but the loud mouth was constantly calling him deku and yelling at him, it was like just being in the same space as him triggered Bakugou. Wich would be hilarious if it weren't so annoying.

Uraraka was in fourth place this week which was shocking because she was super likeable, even the other contestants adored the woman. Turns out Midoriya was not in the top spot this week, he had dropped down to number three on the board. Which caused a surprise murmur to go through the contestants. Not only because, according to everyone in the room Midoriya was the most wholesome and familial type, whatever that meant. Not only that but it meant the Iida and Bakugou( of all people) were in the top two spots this week. What was even more shocking was Iida was in second which he was fine with considering he didn't lose his place. That meant the loud mouth idiot was in first and really what the fuck? Midoriya slapped his forehead and groaned when it was revealed that Bakugou had taken the top place. Just gave the man more fuel to add to his already confident attitude. According to the comments it was sexy and adorable that he knew so many K-dramas, apparently that made him seem more sensitive and relatable. The green haired man mentally rolled his eyes at the comments. That meant he would just have to try harder during the challenge this week since he really wanted another solo date.

He was really looking forward to having another solo date with Todoroki, the more he got to know the other man the more he liked him. Did the other contestants deserve some time with him? Yes, but that didn't make Midoriya any less salty about it though. Now he just had to try harder in the challenge and since no one knew what it was he was hoping it was something he was at least a bit good at. Some of the other men and women in the mansion were talking about doing things to up their viewer popularity. To Midoriya that was so fake and no even neccessary he just rolled his eyes at it. He was sitting in the sunroom now running Aizawa's words over in his head. The hint to the challenge most likely because he winked at all of them after saying he hoped our psychical condition was in top form. Which told Midoriya they would be doing something that would most likely require them to be in fit shape.. He huffed and leaned back into the pillow behind him, whatever if was hopefully everyone else sucks and he could win.

As he was sitting there wondering and worrying over the next challenge, the bachelor himself came into the room with a smile. Midoriya was so busy mumbling like he did when his brain was going he didn't notice the man until he heard him clear his throat. Startled a bit his body jerked as he looked up wide eyed the other man who chuckled softly at him before sitting next to him. "Hi Todoroki...:" he said softly with an awkward smile.

"Midoriya.." Todoroki said fondly and shook his head as he sat down next to the man " What had you all in your head?" he asked him as he reached up and ruffled his green curls.

With a sigh smaller man shrugged and shifted his body so he was slightly facing Todoroki. Midoriya was biting his lip and watching his hands as they were picking at the material of the sofa. He didn't really want to tell the man what was wrong, he didn't want the bachelor to know he was stressing about getting a solo date. So he sat there silently not meeting the other man's gaze or even looking up at all.

The bachelor huffed in amusement, " Come here." he said softly as he grabbed Midoriya's arm and pulled him into his arms. It took the bachelor a minute to get them both situated in a comfortable position. Finally they both ended up cuddled back into the pillow, Midoriya's head laying on Todoroki's arm. Todoroki was slightly propped against the pillow looking down at the other male, their legs tangled together at the edge of the sofa. " Now let's talk. What has you so in your head you're talking to yourself?" His hand on the arm Midoriya's head was laying begin playing with the ends of his curls.

Staring straight at the bachelor's chest Midoriya began playing with the buttons on his shirt avoiding the question a little bit longer. Finally after a few minutes he let out a heavy sigh and finally looked up at Todoroki and scrunched his nose up " I don't wanna seem petty or immature so I don't really want to tell you." He told the other man truthfully, " but honestly I hated not being at the top of that list for the soul purpose of wanting another date with you. I'm clearly no good at the challenges so I have no confidence in ever winning one. My only chance at solo dates is the viewer poll. I really like you and honestly I wanna monopolize all your time but I know I can't so I'm trying to sulk in peace without being dramatic about it." Word vomit just spilled out and it seemed once he started he couldn't stop. By the time he was done he was biting his lip again worried Todoroki would be put off by his honest words. To his surprised the bachelor eyes sparkled and the man started laughing, like full on belly laugh. Which just made Midoriya so confused.

" Your honesty was very appreciated and for the record I really like you too." Todoroki told him reaching a hand up to swipe some of the man's curls out of his face, though it didn't help they just bounced right back in place. " Also this is a dating competition and I am the bachelor, if you weren't upset about not getting a date with me I would be questioning why. Specially after that wonderful first date we had." Hearing the bachelor hum in thought Midoriya gave him a quizzical look wondering what he was thinking. "How about this, from now on you may just call me Shouto, and if you are okay with it I'll call you Izuku" Todoroki or rather Shouto as he was wanting to be called now had the most sincere look on his face after he said that.

The rising blush and shy smile Midoriya gave back was answer enough most likely but he still wanted to give a verbal answer. " I would very much like that.." blushing even brighter he spoke the man's name "...Shouto." He squealed and covered his face with his hands to hide behind them. Shouto chuckled softly and took his free hand and moved the his hands off his face.

"I like how my name sounds when you say it.." The bachelor leaned in so their foreheads were touching "...Izuku." And before Midoriya could even respond he felt lips on his own. This was first time since their solo date that he got to feel the other's lips on his own. It was heat fueled like the day of their first date. This one was soft and slow, although not as heated it was no less passionate. They lay on the sofa exchanging those kisses and talking quietly for what felt like forever. Midoriya realized he must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up he was in his own bed, and the sun seemed to just be rising.

Tuesday was the solo date for the popularity vote winner and Midoriya only wanted to stay in the theater long enough to see what the date was. After that he didn't really want to watch it, as he didn't want to upset himself again. It had only been a few weeks but he found himself particularly fond of Shouto already. The thought of someone else stealing his attention didn't sit well with Midoriya. He didn't want to see petulant or petty so he kept his thoughts to himself. The bachelor already knew how he felt about it and that was enough. He wasn't going to be like Aoyama and constantly act like a jealous ass. Standing in the archway of the theater he focused on the screen waiting for the date to be revealed. Unfortunately Bakugou had chosen the other date Midoriya was hoping he would get to do with Shouto. It was a nice one too, a private make a fancy dinner class for couples including teaching how to make a desert. Although he wished it were him, Midoriya silently wished the bachelor a wonderful date and turned and left the room.

Turns out he wasn't the only one who was over watching these dates already. Everyone but Iida and Uraraka , and himself of course were in that room watching Bakugou try to woo Shouto. He had head back to him his room to grab his kindle but saw them outside of the window hanging out in the pool. Changing his plans he grabbed his red speedos that were more like tiny boxer briefs than actual speedos. He got them simply for that fact that they made his ass look great. Midoriya might be a little shy sometimes but he knows what looks good on his body and has no issue showing it off under certain circumstances. Swimming qualified as one of those moments. So he tossed them on made sure everything was at least covered, deciding to leave his shirt off he grabbed a towel and headed down to hang out.

Upon making it to the pool with his new friends he noticed that had some wine set out on the table near by. So he took a detour to grab himself a glass and poor himself some. Hearing wolf whistles when he turned around showing his backside, he blushed but owned it and didn't try to turn back around quickly. Glass in hand and a smile on his face he made his way over to his friends and sat down on the edge of the pool dropping his legs in to get wet. Uraraka was all the way in the pool swimming around and Iida was in the pool as well but he was leaning his back against the edge of the pool.

"Hi Midoriya." Uraraka and Iida said at the same time making all three of them laugh.

"HI guys!" He said back to them before taking a sip of his wine. Seemed they had already gone through half a bottle by themselves, so they may have been a bit tipsy. "Not feeling up to watching the solo date today?" curious as so why they weren't in the theater room.

"Hmmm.. Honestly we just weren't feeling it today. I don't really want to watch my competition win over the man I'm trying to woo as well." Uraraka said as she slowed her clumsy swimming and stopped in front of both men.

Iida just tilted his head thinking for a minute " I think it's rude, I feel like I'm intruding on someone else's date. That gives me bad feelings so I will most likely not watch anymore solo dates." Midoriya gave him a fond smile, the man really was too sweet. They both turned to him asking the same question in the looks they were giving him.

He shrugged kicking his feet a bit in the water " I just don't feel like watching anymore. Honestly I was hoping for that date but, you know everyone deserves a fair chance. Even if they can be loud vulgar idiots." His last statement had the other two giggling at him. Downing his glass of wine he stood up and made his way to get another glass. HE poured the rest of the bottle into his glass and grabbed another bottle. He ended up behind the bar that was out there looking for where they had the music that some of the others usually turned on. Took him a few minutes but he finally found the set up in one of the cabinets below. Surprisingly there was an Ipod touch on the doc. He took a few seconds to set it up and decided on an American station because that's what he was in the mood for. One of his favorite American songs immediately flooded the outdoor speakers. Speechless by Dan + Shay flowed out and he sang along as he made his way back to his pot sticking his legs back in. Iida and Uraraka both knew the words as well and belted the song out with him. It was nice to have other people who enjoyed the same music as well.

They stayed out by the pool together for most of the night drinking and singing to popular American pop Asui joined them as well, although she wasn't familiar with most songs that came on and chose not to drink she still had a good time as well. By the end of the night they were on first name basis and had promised to keep in touch after this whole thing was over. Well if anything he made new life friends Tenya, Ochako, and Tsu were awesome and they ended up having a lot in common. Eventually all the dancing and laughing brought out a few more people. By the end of night Kirishima, Kaminari, and Ashido and joined them in their dancing and drinking. Midoriya didn't know where everyone else was and he didn't really care he was having fun with his new friends and he was sufficiently drunk dancing the night away.

Midoriya woke up the next morning feeling happy as he yawned and stretched like a cat on the top sheets of his bed. Apparently he was too drunk to even get himself under his blankets. He didn't get hangovers much to the jealousy of his friends back home. He sat up scratching his head and yawning once more looking around finding no one in the room. Guessing everyone was already at breakfast he hopped in the shower and put on some sweats and a bagging t-shirt. He shuffled his way into the kitchen and he was right, everyone was already at the table. Although Mina, Eiji, Denki, and Tenya were struggling a bit this morning with hangovers. Ochako like him seemed totally fine, she was sitting at the table happily munching on some bacon. Taking a seat next to her the four with hangovers looked over at both of them in shock and a bit of envy. Chuckling Midorya answered their un-asked question " I don't get hangovers never have" he said with a shrug. A noise of agreement came from Ochako's stuffed face. After that they both got glares and could do nothing but laugh each time one of the hung-over winced at a too loud noise.

Today was challenge day and as they all stood in a row in front of an obstacle course, he hoped his fellow mates were feeling better and ready for this. Giving the contestants a few minutes to checkout the course, Aizawa and Shouto stepped off to the side and watched everyone get ready for this. Midoriya could dance but he wasn't made for this type of activity, he was still going to try his best. After five minutes everyone was ready to go and try their hand at the course. Tenya decided he wanted to be the first to go, but still being slightly hungover he didn't get as good of a time as he would have liked. One by one each person went hoping to get the best time, and surprisingly so far Ochako had the best time aside from Bakugou who wasn't allowed to win this one. Of course everyone thought Mina was the one to beat because of it and her and Midoriya ended up being last two to go. But halfway throuhg the course Mina was losing steam and it looked like she was going to be sick. Her hangover getting the best of her she started to struggle with the course. Since everyone had already gone they were on the other side of the course getting water and chatting not watching her. Midoriya was getting worried and had said as much but the host said they could only help her if she decides to ask for it.

Few more minutes of watching and Midoriya had had enough of this. Even though he was a pediatrician he was still a doctor and letting her go on would eat at him knowing she was getting sicker just by looking at her. His body just kind of moved on its own as he ran around all the of obstacles she had already cleared. Aizawa was yelling at him to come back from the start line and he simply didn't listen. He made it to mine just in time to see her toppling off the climbing rope. Catching her as best he could for his height and her being taller than him, he quickly lay her on her side. She started vomiting and groaning in pain and he recognized this as alcohol poisoning immediately. The host and the Bachelor both ran over with paramedics soon after and Midoriya learned that although he helped her and quite frankly probably saved her, because he technically wasn't supposed to help the otherr contestants he was disqualified from that challenge. At that point he had becoming boiling mad, he didn't care about the cameras around them he completely went off at the producers that you couldn't on camera because they stayed behind the scenes. "I don't fucking CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID CHALLENGE." Balling his hands into fist and his face turning red out of anger he let them have it "How DARE YOU stand aside after I, ME A DOCTOR, expressed concern for a fellow contestant. I know you all saw her struggling and the way she was lagging. Specially in a challenge that was easy for her. You all should feel ashamed of yourselves, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADNT CAUGHT HER!" Midoriya bellowed getting angrier by the second "what all for some FUCKING RATINGS?! Are ratings more important than SOMEONE"S LIFE?! I DON"T FUCKING THINK SO!" At this point he was pointing directly at the head producer and if looks could kill, well the producer would have been down for the count. " fuck you and this obstacle course!" Huffing out a harsh breath he turned and stomped past everyone "where are they taking mina?!" he yelled out as he ran towards the paramedics.

Todoroki looked impressed, in awe and the adoration in his eyes at how Midoriya just handled that whole situation was amazing. The bachelor himself was about to let the producers have it but the green haired man beat him to it. He watched him stalk off across the field to talk to the paramedics about Mina. The bachelor turned and looked at everyone else who was shocked into silence and chuckled before shrugging "Should have listened to him." That was all he said before walking off toward the paramedics as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Todoroki caught up with Izuku and the paramedics that were talking to him. The bachelor was honestly very impressed that the smaller man went off like that. If he wasn't already smitten with Izuku he definitely was now. The protectiveness in him rivaled Todoroki's own and he was in awe of him for it. Todoroki quietly slid up beside Izuku and placed his arm around his waste as he tuned into what was being said. Ashido did indeed have alcohol poisoning, which could sometimes be mistaken for a giant hangover if the symptoms weren't severe. The poor girl was only showing signs of a hangover which is probably why Izuku didn't catch it until the challenge. Once the paramedics were done and told them they would be taking her to the hospital near by the green-haired man turned and buried his face in Todoroki's chest. He reached up and ran his fingers through those curls he had come to love and wrapped his other arm more securely around the other man.

They stood like that for a good few minutes before all the other contestants trickled over to see ask what was wrong with Ashido. As the bachelor filled everyone in on the event that just took place, not once did Izuku budge from being in his arms. He could see the looks on the others faces they were not happy with how any of what just happened went down either. Every single one of them decided their fellow contestant was in the right to scold the producers the way he did. Aizawa eventually came over and apologized for not having stopped her sooner. Honestly the man was just doing what the producers told him but some of the contestants including Izuku were irritated with the man. Everyone patted Izuku on the back as they were rounded up to head back to the mansion, letting him know what a good job he had done. Todoroki immediately let everyone know that the man in his arms would be riding back with him. Clearly he was still stressed about what just happened and in need of comfort over it.

Ignoring the protests of the producers behind the scenes he led Izuku to the SUV that chauffeured him around. The day wasn't even half over and they still had the group date to go on. Opening the door he ushered the smaller man in first and then climbed in afterwards, arm going right back around him. Todoroki didn't know what was going through the other's head but he figured once he calmed down enough and got out of his head he would talk. It was a silent and patient ride back to the mansion.

They were laying cuddled together on the sofa in sun the room, which Midoriya was thankful for. This room always had an affect on his mood so he was grateful to Shouto for bringing him in here. He had his head buried in the bachelors chest just breathing and thinking about Mina. The taller man's arms were wrapped around him just giving him silent comfort and that was exactly what he needed at the moment. Midoriya's were clinging to the back to Shouto's shirt like a vice grip, guilt eating him up about his friend. Finally he took a deep breath and pulled his head back enough to look up at the bachelor. "Thank you." he said softly his voice barely above a whisper. He received a small smile and nod in return from the other male. Seeing the unasked question in his eyes Midoriya sighed heavily before answering it.

"I...I'll be okay, I promise. I just feel guilty, as a doctor not seeing signs because I was so wrapped up thinking about that stupid challenge. Honestly I feel like this is my fault, she wouldn't be this bad off if i had just noticed sooner. What if she blames me Shouto, like what if she thinks I did this on purpose. I know we haven't really known each other that long but she still my friend now and..." he trailed off closing his eyes and taking a deep breathing. He slowly let it out before opening his eyes and focusing back on the other man. Before he could speak again Shouto began to talk.

"I don't think you have a malicious bone in your body Izuku, and everyone here knows it. I'm sure Ashido will feel the opposite actually, since you did save her life basically. Besides even the paramedics said she wasn't showing a lot of symptoms other that the pale skin and vomiting. Which can also be mistaken for hangover symptoms as well, which I'm sure you as a doctor know this. " Todoroki brought a hand up to cup Izuku's cheek before leaning in and resting their foreheads together. "You did a good thing today. I would say don't beat yourself up over but i don't think you'd listen. So let me just say this, you are in no way at fault or responsible for what happened. Also unfortunately we can not stop todays plans, we have to get ready for the group date." The bachelor said followed by a huff as he slowly sat up bringing Izuku with him.

Midoriya knew they still had to the group date, but he promised Shouto he would try to stop blaming himself. The bachelor left him in

the sunroom with a soft lingering kiss to his lips and a smile, then left to go get ready. Which Midoriya figured he should probably go get ready as well, with a lot of thoughts still going through his head he headed to his room to get dressed.

They were told the day before to dress to get messy for their group date which, even though everyone was worried about Mina, they were also curious as to what this date was going to be. Midoriya threw on some old clothes of his, the same ones from the paint date he went on with Shouto and headed out front with everyone else. The atmosphere as they climbed into the Suv's to head to the date was slightly heavy although Tenya and Ochaka did try to help lighten it a bit.

They eventually pulled up to Sekaido which had everyone wondering even more what they would be doing today. They were greeted by Aizawa and Shouto both standing in front of the store. What was shocking was Aizawa seemed to be dressed to do this activity as well, and instead of the host speaking the bachelor spoke.

" Originally I had planned on having a paint ball battle today with everyone, but I made a change of plans. As you can see we are standing in front of Sekaido the arts, crafts, artist and office supply store. I thought instead of that paintball date which has been postponed for the moment, we could all make Ashido get well cards and a little craft from each of us." As soon as Shouto finished speaking there was an excitement that went around and once Bakugou yelled "HELL YEAH!' everyone piled on the poor man and it turned into one giant group hug.

Shouto had rented out the whole building for just a few hours for all of them to be able to make her a card and something special. Midoriya smiled as he made his way into the store. He gave the bachelors arm a gentle squeeze as he passed by, letting the other man know this was so appreciated. Everyone had a blast making stuff for Mina, even Aizawa was getting really into it. It definitely boosted the mood for everyone and they were all hoping it would make the woman laid up in the hospital feel better. They had decided on getting one giant card and everyone signing a little message to her on it. It would be sent along with a bouquet of flowers to Mina's hospital room. Their own crafts and personal cards to her would be decorated and set out on her bed at the mansion as a surprise for when she came back, which was supposed to be the next day. At the end of the group date, Aizawa and Shouto grabbed the big card and left to go by the flowers before going to visit Mina. Everyone else gathered their own things and left for the mansion. Once there they all excitedly piled out of the vehicles and headed up to Mina's bed and arranged all of their gifts on the bed for her. All agreeing now that it was set no one would touch it, they headed downstairs to make dinner together as a group.

Ochako being the sweety that she was, was worried about how it would seem if she went on her solo date with Shouto while Mina was sick. Everyone assured her that Mine would want her to go and to enjoy herself. Not to mention the woman would be coming back to the mansion today from the hospital. They had been informed that she really appreciated the flowers and card and they brightened her mood. Assured that it was okay for her to enjoy herself on the solo date Ochako went and got ready. Once the bachelor and she were off on their date, everyone gathered in the kitchen and decided to make a welcome home feast minus alcohol.

Mina had perfect timing walking through the doors of the mansion just as they had finished setting the table for her. The woman was in tears as everyone hugged her and told her they were glad she was okay. Denki, Eiji, and Bakugou hugged her the longest as they were her closest friends in the house. Midoriya noticed immediately how much better she looked that the other morning. Her brown skin was back to its normal glow and the bags were gone from under her eyes. As they all turned to head into the dining area to eat Mina pulled Midoriya aside and thanked him for saving her and immediately going into action. She felt bad he was disqualified from the challenge but very grateful he had done that. They had a bit of heart to heart for a few minutes ending in them both reassuring each other that they didn't blame one another.

Dinner was fun and awesome and Midoriya was glad the guilt that had been eaten him was lifted after talking to Mina. The woman was back to her bubbly self and once someone mentioned the stuff on her bed she bolted out of her seat. Everyone was mostly done eating so they all ran after her laughing at how child like Mina was being. She squealed at seeing her bed covered in everything everyone made her and then proceeded to hug everyone again after seeing what they made and reading their card. She even hugged Aoyama much to his surprised. That night no one watched the solo date at all and once the Ochako and Shouto got back to the mansion they met everyone in the living room. The bachelor hugged Mina and welcomed her back to the mansion and made sure she was okay.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were typical routine days but these were a bit different this time. Midoriya didn't spend as much time in the sunroom as he usually did. Actually for those three days this week everyone mostly hung out all together. It was like a giant puppy pile, except typical Mina and Aoyama arguing on who gets to sit where next to Shouto and when they could sit there. That caused Midoriya to chuckle himself and roll his eyes. Guess that friendly truce they had was only for as long as Mina was sick. All in all the green haired man was glad everything was getting back to normal. Although this coming week will be the last week all of them are together like this, they were making the most of it. No one had forgotten their goal in being there which was good, but no one could really deny they were all making good friends and it was going to be sad to see people go.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the next Monday Morning Midoriya realized this was the dreaded fourth week. He had no clue who was going home, not even a suspect or idea. Everyone got along and everyone got along with Shouto as well. Midoriya himself, although confident in his own connection with the bachelor, he didn't really know how everyone else's were. It had only been a few weeks but he could definitely see himself falling for the bachelor. The man was kind and gentle, even though his appearance could sometimes come across as aloof everyone here knew that wasn't the case at all. As thoughts jumbled around in his head and his insecurities kept popping up he got ready for the poll reading. Which just thinking about it Midoriya knew his outburst on national television would probably knock his numbers down. Known for being a 'Cinnamon Roll' he wasn't sure how the crowd would react to him flipping out. Also he still felt some guilt over Mina being hospitalized, and maybe that would hurt his popularity as well. But as much as he wanted another solo date he knew Shouto and Mina both didn't blame him and that was enough for him. After talking through his thoughts with himself and coming to the conclusion that as long as Mina was still his friend and Shouto wasn't upset with him, he wouldn't worry about his poll numbers this week.

So once again everyone was piled into the room greeting the host and the bachelor as they took their seats. The polls this week surprised Midoriya as Aoyama actually has people who voted for him this week, not many but it was still enough to get him excited. Momo had moved down to 11th, Jirou was in 10th, Sato and Tsu were in 9th and 8th and Denki was in 7th. It seems the whole poll shifted around a bit this week, now everyone was leaning forward excited about where everyone at the top of the polls were. Eijiro was in 6th now which meant he was knocked down one place, which actually made the red head pout. Daddy Iida had everyone had taken to teasing him during the poll readings was now in 5th place. Ochako coming in 4th 0.1 percent separated her and Bakugou's scores which left him in 3rd. Mina who had come from being in 7th was in now in 2nd place, which made the girl squeal in excitement. Her comments were of well wishers letting her know they were happy she was back.

To Midoriya's shock he was back in first place in the polls. Unexpected but very much excited about, the man was beaming looking at the chart on the screen. It seemed a lot of viewers agreed with the way he had reacted to what happened to Mina and no one was blaming him. Which just that alone made him feel so much better. A lot of the comments that flooded in about Midoriya were complimenting him on how he handled the whole situation. Those same comments ended in a new hashtag for Shouto if he didn't end up with Midoriya #illtakehim, that caused laughter from everyone and his cheeks to pink a bit. Once the laughter died down he was left to choose the solo date he would have with Shouto, and he was sure he chose the perfect one. Normally after the date was chosen they were free to leave but not today, apparently Aizawa had more to say.

" Alright everyone, so just a couple of things before you set off. This weeks challenge we are allowing you to know in advance so you may set something up. We will be having a talent show. You are to spend today figuring out what you want to do, and let the me know by tomorrow morningso that we can get you what you need. There isn't really a limit on what your talent can be and your more then welcome to pair up. I will be staying here in the mansion until tomorrow morning. If you do not have an idea worked out by then your on your own" Aizawa clapped his hands together and gave every one a nod before leaving the room.

"I look forward to seeing what everyone's talent is." Shouto said with a smile before he too left the room.

As soon as both men were out of the room everyone started talking at once. Mostly out loud to themselves about what they were going to do. Midoriya already knew what he was going to do and exactly what he needed to do it. So while everyone sat there discussing and talking he stood up and headed out of the room to find some paper and a pen. Once he had what he was looking for he wrote it down and too the wing where Shouto's room was. He figured the man would either be there with the bachelor or the empty room beside it. Turns out he hadn't needed to even knock because Aizawa was coming out the empty room anyway. He excitedly handed the man his plan said a quick thanks and off he went to go plan even more.

Midoriya planned his talent show routine out from the moment he handed Aizawa the paper until it was time to get ready for his date with Shouto (obviously he slept though). He was quite excited for this date, much than the other he chose. Not to say the wine and painting wasn't fun but this was more of his type of thing anyway. The first solo date he had chosen a more laid back quiet environment so that they could both get to know each other easier. This time he chose something a bit more fun and more social, he just hoped his bachelor approved. Dressed in some fitted black jeans and a dark plum t shirt that was fitted to his body he met Shouto outside near the vehicle. The man was dressed similarly to Midoriya himself, with black jeans as well but his top was also black and he had a matching jacket to go with it. He smiled as he made his way over to the man and gave him a small peck on the lips before climbing into the car.

Midoriya could see the slight surprise when they pulled up to Club Sega and it made him giggle. "ready for me to kick your but at these game?" He asked titling his head with a smirk. The glint in the other man's eyes said everything Midoriya needed to know.

" Be prepared, I will not go easy on you sir." Shouto told him with a challenging smile before climbing out of the vehicle.

Midoriya had never been to any of the Club Sega's but he would definitely have to make more of an effort to come to them whenever he was in Tokyo. It was retro-gaming heaven to him and the more they went around the different games the more excited he became. Most of the games Midoriya did in fact when, although the bachelor tried his best to beat him each time. Retro-games obviously weren't his strong suite but he looked like he was enjoying himself even if Midoriya was beating him a lot. They spent a good few hours inside Club Sega having a blast gaming out and hanging out they completely lost track of time. So when it was signaled that it was time for the dinner part of their date both men kind of didn't want to leave. They were also starving so reluctantly they ended up back in the SUV headed to the sushi bar.

They ended up at Yasuda because Midoriya was a sushi head and could eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner. As they were seated inside at the bar they had both ended up agreeing no alcohol for the night, so they politely declined the offer of Saki. The atmosphere was nice and warm and the food was absolutely delicious. The sushi chef was so nice and good at making the sushi Midoriya kept ordering more just to watch him make something. They were having an amazing time, the conversation was flowing and even in the times where it wasn't it was a nice un-awkward silence. They learned new things about each other during dinner. He learned that Shouto's scar came from his mother accidently spilled boiling water on his face while he was clinging to her legs as she cooked. Midoriya in return told him he never knew who his biological father was, because he had run off after finding out his mother was pregnant. He told Shouto about how Toshinori was his dad and how he found his mom when Midoriya was just two years old and had been with them ever since. Shouto shared that he had a sister and two brothers, but because his father was such an asshole he hardly got to see his oldest brother as a child. Midoriya learned that all of the other man's siblings left home because they couldn't stand his father, but they kept in contact with their mother and Shouto so that was good. The green haired man admitted his dad was All Might which had his date turning into a complete fanboy on him. All Might had been a children's cartoon about a super hero who always smiled no matter what, and his dad voiced him. It was always cute and to see peoples reactions but he didn't think Shouto would geek out this much. It caused him endless giggles for a good hour due to Shouto randomly interjecting their current topic to ask a question that popped into his head about Toshinori. They had definitely gotten even close tonight, as they told each other more personal stories and more about their own families. By the time they had made his back to the mansion they were both amazing moods but also very tired. That didn't stop Shouto from planting one hell of a kiss on Midoriya, he left off with a lingering peck and said goodnight. A certain freckled male had good dreams that night and a smile on his face the whole time he slept.

Wednesday everyone woke up bright and early because the group date would be first today and then the challenge. They wanted to have an early group date so that everyone could spend the afternoon getting themselves ready. Everyone was super excited about this talent show and Midoriya knew everyone would be giving it there all. Impressing Shouto was obviously the goal here as he would be the sole judge. Even though he had already won a solo date from the popularity vote didn't mean he was going to slack off by any means. He quickly showered and got ready for the breakfast group date. The bachelor had decided to just had a nice pic-nic Shinjuku Gyoen National Park. Shouto figured they could all have a relaxing time and not tire themselves out before tonight. Which made most the contestants happy at how thoughtful he was was sunny and bright and today just felt like it was going to be a good one, despite it being elimination week.

Everyone had a good time at the park, there wasn't even any bickering between Mina and Aoyama. Midoriya thought it was just the excitement in the air about tonight that had everyone so bubbly and willing to behave. It was almost funny, he adored his fellow contestants but hearing all of them tell their bachelor their talent was the best made him laugh. He didn't know if his own was that great but he knew it would get the attention of the man. Also he was pretty confident in his dance skills and he had been practicing way out on the tennis court without anyone knowing anytime he could sneak off. Once they arrived back from their fun-filled pic-nic everyone bid a later to Shouto and scattered to go practice and get ready.

By the time everyone was dressed and ready it was early evening and part of the backyard had been transformed into a stage. There was seven small round tables with two chairs at each table. All but the one of the very front , that one Shouto was sitting at by himself . The other contestants could sit and watch while whose ever turn it was preformed. Midoriya was eager to see what everyone was planning on doing. He wanted his to be a surprise so when he got ready he borrow one of Sato's robes with a hood attached and pulled it up to cover his head. Granted he couldn't hide the black eyeliner on his eyes or the black lip stick, He also couldn't hide his shoes either considering they weren't his typical. They also stood out compared to the giant white robe he had covering the rest of him. Tying the robe tightly around him to make sure it wouldn't come loose and then throwing the hood up he made his way outside with the rest of the contestants.

Aizawa and Shouto were already outside, the bachelor sitting at his own table and the host standing on the lit stage. Everyone quickly had a sit at random, Midoriya ended up at a table with Momo would had an instrument case with her. Aizawa explained that the order for them to go was randomly chosen and that the first of them who would be going was Ochako and Denki. Apparently those two had decided they would be okay sharing a won date if they could work together. They ended up doing some really fun science experiments on stage. Midoriya liked it and they had made it fun an interactive as well, so the show had started off well. The next person who would be going was Iida and to everyone's surprise he was dressed in activewear for his talent. Then the man whipped out two yo-yo's and went to town with them. Who know #DaddyIida was a yo-yo man and he was damn good at it too. After him was Tsu who was a hula-hooper and did a fire hula-hoop dance. That had Midoriya on the edge of his seat, he really wanted to learn to do that. Mina was after doing parkour stunts and Bakugou did stand up comedy next, which was an okay effort but he wasn't really funny since he scowled the whole time. Momo got on stage after and played the flute, Midoriya didn't know what song she played and it was nice but he didn't think that would win the girl the solo date. Sato's was interesting as he decided to show case some strong arm activities. Who knew the guy competed, but with how muscular he was it made sense. Aoyama's actually impressed everybody; he did quick change routine and it was quite something. Kirishima's was probably Midoriya's favorite act so far. The man re-enacted the famous scene from the hilarious American movie Napolean Dynamite. He wasn't sure if the red head already knew the dance that Napolean preformed or if he practiced his ass off. Either way it was hilarious seeing him up there dressed exactly like the guy from the movie and doing the dance. He had everyone in stitches it was great. By the time he was finished even Shouto was whooping and clapping hard.

Finally it was Midoriyas turn, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and made his way to the stage. His punk black studded high heels were thudding as he walked to the center of the stage. He slowly untied his robe and paused, he was unsure of the reaction he would get for his outfit. Too late now that he just had to go with it. Reaching up he pulled the hood back and heard a slight gasp from his audience. Out sprung two bunny ears attached to a head band. He had also straightened his hair, well as straightened as it could get, He then quickly slid the robe off his body and threw it off the stage. Then the wolf whistles started and his face pinked up. Starting at his high heels and going up, he had on laced up thigh high stockings with clearly attached to a garter. The shorts he had on were so skin tight you could see every outline of his ass and bulge. He had on a sheer teddy that instead of actually having straps, it attached to the sheer lace choker around his neck. It came down in the front touched in the center of his chest then warped down and around his belly button. His hands were covered in black gloves to match. The whole ensemble was black and flattered his body completely. Instead of getting more shy about his outfit he turned and struck his beginning pose for his dance, Completely exposing that the back had the bottom of his ass cheeks showing. He was pretty sure he had everyone's attention specially Shouto's and that's exactly what he wanted.

As soon as the music to Vocaloid's Koshitantan began his body automatically started moving. Midoriya didn't even have to think about his movements at this point. Becoming one with he rhythm his body moved sensual and he didn't miss a beat. He twirled, twisted, dipped and even had a back bend in his routine at one point. One thing he didn't do was take his eyes off of Shouto. He made eye contact letting the bachelor know this performance was just for him and no one else. The heated gaze he received in return was worth everything he did for this talent show. At one point in his dancing he crawled to the edge of the stage and gave the other man a personal show on his knees. For the almost 4 minutes he was on stage every movement he made demanded attention and radiated confidence. BY the time he was finished he was panting and had the most sultry look on his face as he stared and Shouto. Everyone else's presence came back into focus once he heard everyone cat calling and whistling and clapping for him. Poor Shouto was stuck to his seat still staring in heated shock at Midoriya. The freckled face vixen giggled and then took a bow before hopping off the stage.

Last but not certainly not least was Jirou who decided to sing. She honestly looked amazing with her hair styled with partial curls and her make up was all black like Midoriya's but it was amazing. She was wearing a black dress fitted to her body showing off her curves and stopping just above mid thigh. The straps to her dress were similar to Midoriya's where they attached at a neck piece. From the neckpiece out to the arms were a lacey material as sleeves. Topping off the look were a simple pair of black pumps. She looked completely stunning almost as sexy as Midoriya. And then the music to Black Dress by CLC started up and she started singing and moving. They knew Jirou could hold a tune but the woman was singing her sexy little heart out and everyone was enraptured. Midoriya could move but he couldn't move and sing like that. Triple threat on stage, was the though that floated through his had has he danced in his seat along to her singing. He also noticed everyone else was doing a little bopping in their seat as well. Once she was finally finished, she got a standing ovation from everyone including Shouto. Needless to say Jirou won fair and square and no one was even salty about it.


	10. Chapter 10

On Thursday while Jirou was having her date with the bachelor everyone decided to have a puppy pile movie day. Elimination was on Friday and people were going home, although it was a sad thing it was also a good thing. Midoriya definitely was ready for the competition to dwindle down a bit. His own thoughts about staying were somewhere in the middle of being confident and being a nervous wreck. Having a wonderful connection with Shouto didn't automatically mean he would get a rose tomorrow night. Having been lost in his own thoughts he wasn't following the conversation of everyone around him. So when he did tune back in to it he realized everyone was discussing what he was thinking about, Elimination Day. They were all predicting who was most likely to go home. At this point the only one everyone could agree on was Aoyama, who huffed and crossed his arms pouting. Which meant the man probably thought himself going home as well considering normally he was all confidence. According to the other men and women he and Bakugou were most likely to stay, which caused the blonde to get a big head. Of all the people in the house getting along with Bakugou was like swimming in quick sand. Midoriya didn't know if the man just saw him as competition or what but from the first day the blonde hadn't liked him even when he tried to get along with him. Honestly at some point Midoriya just stopped trying with him, he came here to win the heart of Shouto and if he made friends along the way that was just a bonus. Once Jirou and Shouto got back they ended up joining them in the puppy pile but changed the topic as they didn't want to make their bachelor uncomfortable.

The next day the subtle tension that had been going through the mansion sky rocketed through the roof. Midoriya could feel it coming off in waves from everyone, himself included. Having spent yesterday as a last day to all be together, today was the opposite. Everyone kept to themselves, there was no big breakfast or big lunch to spend together. It was pretty much an unspoken rule to just leave each other be, there wasn't even any bantering between Mina and Aoyama. Midoriya spent most of his day in the sunroom away from everyone wanting to just be. Stewing in all that nervous energy only made his worse so he isolated himself in his favorite spot and read for a good portion of the day. Finally when it was almost time for Shouto to hand out the top 6 roses, he left his safe haven and went to get ready. He put on his plum suite from the first night he met the bachelor, brushed through his hair (that had gone right back to big green curls after showering the night of the talent show) and made his way to the Rose Room.

Aizawa and Shouto were standing there, both looking handsome and dressed to impress as always. The bachelor was standing next to a table that had a tub holding only 6 flowers in it. Some of the other contestants were already in the room standing in place. As Midoriya was on the shorter side he would be on the bottom tear of the small steps everyone would be standing on. He quickly found a spot to stand on and stood with his hands clasped in front of him, fidgeting his fingers so he would have something to focus on. A few minutes later the last of the men and women in the mansion had made their to a spot and the ceremony was beginning.

"Welcome to the Rose Room ladies and gentlemen. This will be the room where we will hold eliminations." Aizawa said to them as he stepped to the center of the room to finish speaking. " Today sadly and unfortunately we will be saying goodbye to 6 of you leaving only half of you to stay and try to win our bachelor's heart. Here is how is will go, Todoroki will call each of you up one by one, you will either get a rose or a goodbye. Good luck you each of you and let us begin." Once the host was finished speaking he stepped and to the side and Todoroki took over.

"You know in the first week I was pretty sure I knew who I would want to stay and who I was most likely going to send home. But as the weeks went by that changed completely and I found i was wrong. My whole perception on all of you has changed so picking who to send home tonight was actually quite hard." Todoroki took a deep breath before he continued to speak. " If you get sent home tonight please understand it isn't because your not wonderful it's because i have a deeper connection with others that i want to stay." And with that last sentence he began calling people up.

"Katsuki.." the bachelor called and the blonde man swaggered up to him with all the confidence he could gather. Todoroki gave him a smile and reached out to grab a rose and offered it to him. The loud mouth man beamed and nodded taking the rose and pecking the bachelor on the cheek. Up next was Iida who also received a rose and in a shocking display of affection he leaned forward and gave Todoroki a peck on the lips and a small smile before going back to his spot. Tsu was next and unfortunately the first to be sent home, although she was wonderful Todoroki didn't feel they had a connection and therefore he was sending her home. Momo and Sato were the next two to be called one after the other and were also sent home. Both contestants had agreed with him and hoped he would keep in touch as friends. Next to be called was the resident red head who whooped loudly with a fist in the air at receiving his rose cause a low chuckled to go through the room. Ochako was the next to get her rose, and for some reason she was genuinely shocked to be receiving one, but no one else was. Aoyama was called after and no surprise was sent home, although Todoroki thought he was a delight and would definitely make someone happy someday he wasn't the one for him. Kaminari was the next to be sent home as he and Todoroki hadn't really made any kind of connection, not even one as friends. Which was weird because Denki literally got along with everyone in the room and had become friends with them all.

Mina, Jirou, and Midoriya were the last three left and Midoriya was most nervous than he was before. Calling Jirou down Todoroki gave her a rose, apparently that solo date was amazing and she ended up opening up to him and him to her as well. The woman was beaming by the time she got back to her spot to stand. Todoroki grabbed the last rose and called Mina and Midoriya both forward to stand in front of him. At this point the freckled faced man was postitive he was going home and he could already feel his heart becoming sad. They both stared at their bachelor as he took a minute to look at each of them before speaking.

"Mina you are beautiful, wonderful, smart and funny and so full of energy and life. I have enjoyed getting to know you these past few weeks, and I can definitely see you as a permanent person in my life, but only as close friends." when he finished Mina gave him and understanding smile and an agreed nod of her head. After giving him a kiss on the cheek and making him promise to stay in touch she gave Midoriya's hand a squeeze and walked out waving goodbye to everyone. "Midoriya..." the bachelor said softly cause the poor man to startle slightly as he had been in his own head. "I saved the best for last." Todoroki said as he handed the rose over to the other man who gripped the rose like a lifeline. "your one of a kind and i definitely need to keep you around. Todoroki leaned forward and gave Midoriya a kiss on his forehead before sending him back to his spot.

Midoriya was pretty much between a state of shock and elation, so he was pretty much not paying attention to anything other than he had gotten a rose. By the time everything registered the Rose Ceremony was over and he was in the sunroom. Having been on autopilot for the rest of the night exhaustion hit him and he fell asleep with huge smile left on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up both Saturday and Sunday to the house being mostly quiet was weird for Midoriya. It went from being twelve to six people in the mansion, and now after every week there would be one less until the finale. Bakugou still cooked the meals even though he didn't have Sato there to help him. Midoriya figured it was easier for him to cook for a smaller group by himself anyway. Although everyone in the house had become friends, well except for Bakugou and Midoriya who had some weird frienemies thing going on, there were people who they still stuck with for the most part. All of the people Jirou was used to being around while in the house had all been sent home. So as an unspoken rule as to not make her feel isolated everyone from this point on all hung out together when they weren't doing separate things. So for two days they hung about and tried to get used to how much more quiet and empty the big house seemed.

Monday morning found them back in the theater room waiting for the polls to be revealed. Midoriya was wondering how Jirou faired with the viewers now since she had been in the bottom six for most of the show. They all say and listened to Aizawa as he did his host thing and introduced the new chart minus six people. The contestants who had went home name's were greyed out and their bars were down at zero. Obviously since they were gone no one was allowed to vote on them anymore. Kirishima was in sixth place, which he had stayed pretty consistent with the viewers. They all seemed to adore his talent show performance. Ochako was in fifth still the resident sweetheart and still stealing the hearts of the viewers. Bakugou had come in fourth, having the same comments as usual about his soft side but his mouth always lost him votes. Midoriya thought it was funny, he also admired that Bakugou didn't really seem to care that a lot of viewers didn't like his vocabulary. #DaddyIida was still trending and coming in at number three, he still had people willing to take him if Shouto didn't chose him. His talent show performance also seemed to impress a lot of viewers as well. Midoriya himself came in at second and his hashtag was also trending at the moment due to his talent show performance. Apparently he had enthralled a lot of people with it and some of the comments apparently couldn't be said on air which made the freckled faced cutie blush. Coming in at number one was Jirou, her performance plus the date she had with the bachelor endured her to a lot of the viewers. They got to see a different side to her while she was on the date. So she got to pick her solo date fort he next day to take Shouto on.

The next day while Jirou went on a rock climbing date with Shouto everyone else met in the living room to hang out and try o figure out what the next challenge would be. The group was smaller now so they wondered if the challenges would get hard because of it. One thing they all agreed on though was to not hold back the weeks were going to go by fast and they all wanted as many solo dates as they could get with Todoroki.

So once again they were standing in the gear they had gotten on the first challenge of the season and in the same part of the city. The only difference was Shouto was no where to be found, but Aizawa was standing there with his arms folding in front of him waiting patiently. As they all lined up shoulder to shoulder the host walked up to them and handed them each a slim piece of folded paper with their names on it and told them to not open them yet. Standing back in his original spot he proceeded to explain the challenge and the rules. Each slip of paper had a riddle on it specifically for that person, once they figured it out they needed to head to the location and get their next riddle. Everyone's second riddle was in a different spot but after that they would all be collecting them from the same spot. Their were 8 riddles in all and Todoroki would be waiting at the last place they had to go. So in a way it was another scavenger hunt but this time they had to find the bachelor instead of take photos. They were not allowed to sabotage each other by stealing all the riddles or making it difficult for anyone to get to them by hiding them. Once Aizawa gave them the go ahead to start everyone opened their riddles and began reading. The first person to figure their own out was Eijiro and he shot off in the direction he was meant to find his next riddle. It took Midoriya a good few minutes to figure his out and once he realized his next riddle was at the Sega Club that's where he headed. The next few clues were harder for him to figure out and he was sure he was in last place as every time he got to the next place and got his riddle it was the last one there. When he finally got the last clue and figured out where it was Shouto would be he quickly made his way there. When he walked through the doors of Tokyo Winery his heart sank a bit at being right about being last. Everyone was already there standing and talking to the bachelor, they all turned when he walked in gave him pity cheers for at least finishing. Turns out Kirishima had won and would be getting his solo date finally the next day. Their group date turns out what at the winery, they were getting a tour and a wine tasting together as well as dinner.

The next day while Kirishima was out on his date, which was parasailing and dinner, everyone else pretty chilled out. Challenge day plus the group date the day before had taken a lot out of Izuku and he hadn't been to his sun room spot to read in a bit so that's what he chose to do. He knew Iida and Ochako most likely were hanging out by the pool or in the pool, that seemed to be theit hang out spot. He wasn't too sure what Jirou or Bakugou were doing. Usually the blonde was with Kirishima seeing as he was out with Shouto the guy was probably bored. Jirou was normally with MoMo and Momo being gone the girl was probably bored today as well. Normally Midoriya would make and effort to keep everyone from feeling lonely but he himself needed some alone time desperately. At some point he had nodded off and woke up to the soft lights from the lamps in the sun room an arm wrapped around him. Apparently the sun had gone down which meant the date was over so the only arms that would be around him were Shouto's. He shifted a bit and turned over to realize he was right, the bachelor was holding him with one arm while he had the green haired man's kindle in the other reading a book. Todoroki looked down at him and smiled before kissing his forehead. Midoriya gave him a sleepy smile back before lying his head on the bachelor's chest and drifting back to sleep.

The next night found them back in the elimination room and once again Midoriya was nervous. He was able to spend a bit of time with Shouto earlier that morning. They didn't do much but cuddle in the sun room and read a book together, or rather the bachelor read the book out loud. It was nice and comfortable but then he had to go spend time with everyone else as well. Midoriya figured he was in a good place with Todoroki, they had a connection and he had kept him through the first elimination ceremony. Standing here in the same spot with the bachelor on having five, no wait he had only four roses. That really caused the poor freckled man to start having all kinds of thoughts in his head. WHY WERE THERE ONLY FOUR ROSES?! There were supposed to be five why were two people going home instead of one? His mind raced until Aizawa cleared his throat and went through the same speech as last weeks ceremony then handed the reigns over to Todoroki.

" Well...as you can see I only have four roses with me tonight. I had originally planned to only send one of you home. Unexpectedly another of you chose to go home as well this week, we had a nice talk and i have to hard feelings about this person's decision. With that being said can Jirou come forward please." The bachelor said giving her a gentle understanding smile and the woman made her way to him and immediately enveloped him in a hug.

"I have loved being on this show getting to know everyone and getting to know you Todoroki, and again I apologize to you. I feel you and I would only be good as friends, as I've tried to win your heart and in return open mine. I miscalculated that and ended up having feelings for someone else. I don't feel it right it right to stay here and keep it up when I know I only feel friendship for you." She leaned forward and kissed the bachelor on his cheek before hugging him once more. Jirou turned around and said goodbye to everyone and blew them all kisses before she walked out of view.

That was definitely unexpected which leaves Midoriya with even more questions and before he can even think to work it out in his head the ceremony proceeds. Midoriya is actually called down first to his surprise and the shock is written across his face. He blinks a couple of times before walking to Shouto and accepting his rose. Standing back in his place he waits for everyone else to be called. Next to be called is Kirishima followed by Bakugou who both received a rose. Iida and Ochako were then both called to step forward and shockingly Iida was the one who didn't receive a rose. Although Todoroki felt a connection with him he apparently didn't feel it as strongly as he did with everyone who had gotten a rose. Iida took it well and gave a bow before the bachelor and then a bow to his fellow friends before he politely walked away. He was definitely sad to be leaving, normally he had his shoulders back and head high, but they were a bit hunched and his face was definitely frowning. A chorus of byes echoed as he walked out of view. Tonight had been a night of surprises for everyone including Midoriya, who was lucky he got to stay and get to know Shouto more. As he slept that night he hoped that his connection would keep growing with the bachelor and that he would eventually be chosen.


	12. Chapter 12

Now it was just four of them; Ochako, Bakugou, Eijiro, and Midoriya himself. With just the final four living in the mansion the atmosphere between everyone although friends was tense. It was clear everyone left had some type of feeling for the bachelor and were trying their best to win his attentions as it was getting down to the wire. More often than not Midoriya found himself relaxing with Shouto in the sunroom. Occasionally Midoriya would get the fleeting thought of him taking too much of the bachelor's time away from the other contestants. For once he wanted to act selfishly when it came to something or rather someone and Shouto was that someone. He just couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it at all.

The next week flew by for them. On Monday was of course the pole reading and Midoriya had come in first that time followed by Kirishima and then Bakugou with Ochako in last place. The date he had chosen for the next day was a private pottery class and dinner at another sushi bar afterward. It was a great date and they got even closer than before, and there may have been some light petting involved after a glass of wine or two. The next day for their challenge they ended up somewhere in at a lake and turns out they would be doing water pedestal jousting with Q-tip jousting poles. Their opponents had already been decided Kirishima and Ochako would battle first then Midoriya and Bakugou would go after. From there the winners would battle and who ever victorious would win the date. It was a two out of three wins rule and Midoriya didn't even come close. He tried his best but Bakugou being a personal trainer and knowing how to work his body bested him. Then he went on to win against kirishima who had a tougher time than he assumed he would have knocking Ochako off twice. And it turned out their group date was also at the lake there was a nice boat ride to the other side to pic nic, splash, and swim about together. As for the next day when the solo date for the challegen winner happened, since it was Bakugou who won they had to fend for themselves for lunch and dinner. Lucky Bakugou got to go to an amusement park with Shouto much to everyone's jealousy. Even Midoriya who didn't really get envious of the other dates was a bit jealous. Amusement parks could be the most romantic places if you knew how to read the mood. Once again no one wanted to watch the date, at this point not watching the dates was becoming more to keep their sanity than un-interest in it. Midoriya didn't know how he would feel watching Shouto go on dates with the others now that his feelings were stronger than before for the man. That week as they stood at the Rode ceremony Midoriya was sure his nerves were projecting to everyone within a ten mile radius. He tried not to fidget as he stood there hands clasped as the first person called that week was Bakugou. Upon hearing his own name come second a whoosh of breath slipped out making the bachelor chuckle and Midoriya's cheeks turn red. He accepted his rose and gave the other man a peck on the lips before taking his place again. Turns out this was Eijiro's week to go home. Todoroki told the red headed man how amazing he was and how sweet he was and how anybody would be lucky to have him, he just wasn't the one for Shouto. The manly red head smiled and understood, he then came back and gave the remaining contestants a hug before he yelled "STAY MANLY" making everyone chuckle as he walked away.

Apparently the past week was the last week for challenges, this week instead of challenges and the popularity poll date each of the remaining contestants would get a solo date with the bachelor starting Tuesday. Although the poll was being used to determine who went when and got which date. Depending on their place on the poll each contestant would choose a day activity and an evening date with Todoroki. Midoriya being first would get to choose first amongst them. He chose surprisingly Thursday the last date day, and he chose volunteering at the LGBTQ youth shelter the hot air balloon date. Next was Bakugou who chose Tuesday and he chose cooking and serving for the soup kitchen and a romantic candle lit beach dinner. Ochako being last didn't get to choose but she ws happy with what she got. The day activiy for her and the bachelor would be volunteering at the Elderly Home and a beautiful terrance dinner over looking the city.

For Tuesday Midoriya hung out with Ochako all day goofing off and just trying to keep his mind in a good place. They had a fun time watching movies and splash about in the pool while Bakugou was gone on his full day date with Shouto. On Wednesday since he and Bakugou only tolerated each other he figured he would curl up in his favorite spot and read all day, obviously coming out to have food breaks. He wasn't sure what the other man was doing but hopefully he was okay keeping himself occupied. Then came time for his day date and he was nervous and excited all at once. he was dressed in some black slacks and nice royal blue v-neck t-shirt that clung to his torso. He had a sweater for later hooked on his arm which he left in the vehicle once they started at the you center. He and Shouto had a complete blast at the youth center, turns out it was run by a friend of Shouto's named Hitoshi Shinso. It was also the place the bachelor used to run to when things at home got difficult. It was nice to learn a bit more about the other man's past and give a bit of his own as well. Everyone including both men were sad when time came for them to go on the date part of their day. The hot air balloon ride was magical and beautiful. They had a pic nic in the air while the sun set and the pilot took them across a beautiful country side field. There was more feeding each other and make out sessions than talking for their date, as they had done most of the talking earlier. And even the silent pauses were comfortable and not strained all in all it was a perfect evening, Midoriya was sad to have it end.

Finally elimination day was upon them again and for once Midoriya actually wasn't nervous. He had a great date and although he didn't know how the other dates went he was confident his date with Shouto made their connection even stronger as they got closer yesterday. He stood beaming at the bachelor and when his name was called first he made his way to accept his rose and this time Todoroki leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips before sending him back to his spot. His face was flaming but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Todoroki called for the Bakugou to step forward and offered him the last rose of the night which meant Ochako was going home. Apparently he felt close to her and that he would have deeper feelings for her but she hadn't shown him any vulnerability and he wanted more open-ness that she just wasn't ready to give yet. Although sad she nodded gave him a hug and then turned back to give Midoriya and a surprised Bakugou a hug. So now it was just him and Bakugou left, next week would determine who Todorki wanted to continue his romantic relationship with.


End file.
